Desconocida tentación
by KarenKiryu
Summary: ha pasado un año desde la lucha en el colegio Cross, se intenta regresar a la normalidad, pero será imposible ya que una joven regresa y tiene sentimientos por Zero, pero el sigue amando a Yuuki a pesar de que sea una vampiresa pura sangre.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, esta es mi primer historia espero les guste

**CAPITULO 1:**

**Reencuentro, enamorada de un desconocido.**

Ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana, el tren estaba a punto de partir, sabía que el viaje seria un poco largo, pero en la carta que recibí de mi "padre" Cross era necesario que volviera, ya que un año atrás las escuela tuvo problemas con un estúpido vampiro que provocó una guerra entre vampiros nivel E creados por él y las sanguijuelas que estudian alli, debido a esto el plantel quedó en ruinas y decidieron reabrirlo hace dos meses, tambien para evitar otro incidente parecido Cross optó por poner mas seguridad ocupando prefectos y entre uno de sus elegidos estaba yo. La escuela no habia cambiado su forma de instruir: humanos de día y vampiros de noche, al parecer mi padre quería comprovar su idea que ambas especies podían convivir en un ambiente de paz, pero eso no se me aplicaba a mi.

-Perfecto, tengo que lidiar con esos monstruos – fruncí el seño mientras acomodaba mis cosas en el lugar que me correspondía y haciendo bolas la carta. Cuando al fin me senté decidí acurrucarme en el asiento y solo mirar por la ventana, de pronto una voz masculina me interrumpió. Al mirarlo vi que era apuesto, su piel blanca como el mármol, su cabello negro y ojos obscuros tambien.

-Disculpa…- me dijo con una voz hermosa y envolvente- ¿puedo sentarme alli?- me señaló el asiento frente a mi.

-Claro sanguijuela- sonreí, gracias a sus características pude darme cuenta que era un vampiro

-¡Ha! Ya veo, con que cazavampiros, eso me excita- El joven de ojos obscuros se fue acercando lentamente hasta que se posó en el asiento , tomó mi mano, la empezó a mirar y con su dedo trazó la linea de mis venas, antes de llegar al cuello quitó el mechón de cabellos que ocultaba esta parte de mi cuerpo .

-No quiero problemas- me alejé un poco- mantén tu distancia

-Disculpa pero tu olor me encanta, a cualquier vampiro lo volveria loco- sonrió- solo quiero provar un poco- se fue acercando de nuevo hasta quedar a centímetros de mi garganta cuando lo interrumpí

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, y menos donde hay tantos humanos, no quiero peleas asi que vete- puse mi mano en su pecho y lo alejé.

-Muy bien pero debo provar esa sangre- se carcajeó -y tal vez provarte a ti tambien- se levantó del asiento y se fue.

-Que molesto- pensé- odio a los vampiros.

Siempre supe que los vampiros existian, ya que mis padres eran exterminadores de esos monstruos, así que mis recuerdos llegaron a perturbarme en ese momento: cuando era niña viví muy feliz con mis padres hasta aquel catastrófico día que fue el fin de mi familia, yo regresaba de la escuela, era feliz porque la maestra me dio una estrella por mi comportamiento y buenos trabajos presentados, tenia que contarle esto a mis padres, al llegar no habia ruido alguno, de repente un grito de una mujer me espantó

-mamá- dije con voz temblorosa

No hubo contestación, al llegar a la sala que era el lugar de donde provino ese grito, quedé horrorizada, mi madre estaba recostada en el piso, un vampiro estaba agachado succionando su sangre

-no- dije y las lágrimas empezaron a salir

Al voltear era mi padre sin cabeza y desangrado, de alli no tengo ningún recuerdo, no se si me desmayé o no quiero recordarlo, sólo sé que ya me encontraba en la casa de Cross y de tras de él otros niños de mi edad aproximadamente, otros niños huérfanos debido al ataque de algún vampiro.

-Zero y Yuuki- sonreí- volveré a verlos.

…

Al llegar a la estación volví a mirar la carta hecha bolas para releer las instricciones:

Hija mia cuando llegues a la estación toma un taxi, dale el papel con la dirección al chofer, es fácil ¿no?

Así lo hice, el recorrido fue por el pueblo, algunas callecitas eran demasiado bonitas y coloridas y otras parecian de cuentos de terror.

-Aquí es- me avisó el chofer

-Gracias- sonreí. Al bajar del coche visualicé un edificio con apariencia antigua y en la entrada dos varones que me esperaban, uno de ellos ocuapaba lentes y vestía raro- Cross- dije. El segundo… era demasiado guapo, su cabello plateado brillaba con el sol, que bien se le veía el uniforme algo desarreglado, caminé para encontrarme con ellos, el chico apuesto se me acercó para ayudarme con mi equipaje

-bienvenida Misaki- tomó mis cosas y caminó al interior del plantel

-Espera- grité- tu… eres ¿Zero?

-Si, hace años ¿no crees?- no volteó a verme solo siguió caminando cuando acabó de decir esto

Era verdad tan sólo viví un año con los pequeños huerfanos en casa de Cross, ya que quise estudiar fueras y hacerme cazavampiros, durante los 9 años fuera me llegaban centenares de cartas por parte de mi padre adoptivo o llamadas para saber como me encontraba, era divertido y demasiado cariñoso, cuándo supo que queria estudiar fuera no perdió el tiempo y buscó con quién podia quedarme a vivir sin problemas.

-Hija mia ya te extrañaba, estas hermosa- Dijo Cross mientras me abrazaba

-Yo también, ¿y Yuuki en dónde esta?- pareció que dije algo malo porque cambió su semblante de feliz a serio

-Al parecer hay cosas que no debes saber

-¿Por qué?

-Ya anda no discutas de todos modos regresará en una semana

-Que bueno, le daré un obsequio, ya que el año que viví con ustedes fue demasiado buena conmigo- le mostré a Cross el anillo que le daría

-¿Es lapizlázuli?- me dijo señalando la piedra en medio

-Asi es- sonreí

-Bueno basta de plática, vamos adentro- Epezó a caminar y yo lo segui, en el trayecto hacia los dormitorios diurnos me explicó el funcionamiento de la escuela, los horarios de ambos turnos, la hora del desayuno, la comida y la cena, así continúo hasta que llegamos a la entrada de un dormitorio- Aquí dormirás, como puedes ver tus cosas ya estan adentro y tu uniforme encima de la cama, mañana pasa a mi oficina por tus cuadernos y tus libros- me abrazó- que bueno que estas de vuelta hija- me besó la frente.

-Gracias por todo- lo abracé tambien.

-bueno no te distraigo más, tu primer recorrido como prefecta comienza hoy ya mañana las clases, Zero vendrá por ti para explicarte que debes hacer-fue caminando a las escaleras

-si- le grité

Ha! Que lindo cuarto, habia una mesita con un florero, las flores eran tulipanes, al lado un bello sillón color rojo y mi cama matrimonial con un edredón rojo tambien, las cortinas moradas eran muy bellas, para tener otro ángulo de mi habitación me senté en la cama, era muy cómoda asi que me recosté, poco a poco pesaron mas mis párpados hasta que quedé profundamente dormida

…

-Misaki- escuché entre sueños –Misakiii- ahora sentí como alguien me movía bruscamente

-¡Desperte!- grité, cuando mire le habia dado una cachetada a Zero debido a mi forma de levantarme

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me dijo friamente

-Lo siento, esque… lo siento-no supe que decir

-Que torpe eres- Me miró – Es hora del cambio de turno

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Solo tranquilizar a las jovencitas-miró por la ventana

-Suena fácil- sonreí

-como digas- caminó a la puerta- te espero afuera y vistete rápido

Me levanté de la cama y me cambié lo más rápido posible, antes de salir heche un vistazo al espejo, la chica de cabello café, piel blanca y ojos verdosos estaba lista. Al salir vi que Zero estaba recargado en la pared se veía como un galán

-Listo vamos-caminé

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de los dormitorios nocturnos habian demasiadas chicas gritanto, corriendo, empujandose

-¿qué pasa aquí?-grité

-pasa lo de todos los días- dijo Zero mientras se recargaba en un árbol

-y ¿cómo lo controlas?

-es imposible lo único que logro es apartarlas un poco de ellos- señaló a los jóvenes que estaban a puento de salir del edificio de sus dormitorios

-bien intentaré algo- camine y me pare delante de ellas y comencé a gritar -¡Vallanse a los dormitorios ahora, no quiero reportes para ninguna de ustedes asi que caminen!

Todas se callaron y me miraron, los susurros empezaron entre ellas

-¿Es nueva?

-¿Quién es?

-Es bonita

Cuando se callaron por completo se miraron unas a otras y en silencio abandonaron el lugar, no hubo respingos ni malas caras

-Increible- dijo Zero sin mirarme

-Facil- Sonreí

-Hola chicas, que hermosas se ven hoy como est… ¿Qué pasó aquí Zero?- Recalmó el vampiro de cabellos rubios

-Nada, solo una nueva prefecta- me señaló

-Hola – sonreí, ¿como podia ser gentil con un vampiro?

-Asi que tu-se acercó a mi mientras su grupo avanzaba a los salones- espantaste a mis admiradoras

-No claro que no

Tomó mi brazo y me obligó a acercarme mas

-Entonces tu seras mi nueva admiradora, y te pido que me beses, claro que si deseas darme de tu sangre no me negaré - quizo acercarse a mi cuello pero me hice para atrás

-No - La dí una cachetada

-¿Cómo te atreves…

-Dejala en paz Aidou, es nueva, no tiene idea de que hace, es torpe- Zero se acercó para quitarmelo de encima

-Lo siento esque no me divertia desde que Yuuki ya no es…

-¡Callate!- Lo interrumpió Zero

-¿Qué pasa con Yuuki?- Quize saber que pasaba pero nadie dio respuesta

-Bueno me voi- Dijo Hanabusa

-Camina es hora del recorrido- Dijo Zero

-Muy bien

Me llevó a caminar por los alrededores, que eran las canchas, los dormitorios, las aulas, los comedores, las caballerizas hasta que paramos en una fuente, ya estaba exhausta pero debia cumplir mi trabajo, al mirar a Zero su cabello se veía increible a la luz de la luna, era hermoso, el cosquilleo dentro de mi fue extraño ya que nunca lo sentí

-¿Qué miras?-me dijo friamente

-Ha nada jiji

-Bueno aquí nos separamos para la inspección, ya sabes que hacer

Asentí y caminé unos pasos, justo al estar frente a él me tropecé, alcanzó a sostenerme, pero eso no evitó que me abriera un poco la rodilla

-Auch- dije, al mirar salía una gotita obscura del pequeño orificio- Me corté un poco

-Debo irme- Zero dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de alli

-Que extraño es él, muy misterioso, bueno me voi- me levanté y continué mi camino

…

Al otro día todo comenzó normal, conocí a unas chicas que se hicieron mis amigas rápidamente, al parecer Zero era cada vez mas frio conmigo, no sabia por qué, la rutina duró igual durante el resto de la semana, mi fin de semana estuve encerrada en la academia, mis amigas me invitaban a salir al pueblo, pero yo no quería extrañamente. Mi hermano adoptivo me evadía, que horribles días de fin de semana. El lunes no fue la exepción, ibamos a la misma clase pero no hablaba con nadie y cuando cruzaba palabra conmigo solo era para decirme lo torpe que era, así que lo enfrentaría de una vez.

Al acabar las clases lo seguí, cuándo lo alcanzé me pare frente a él

-¿Por qué me ignoras?

No contestó.

-Vamos dime algo-le reclamé

-Fuera de mi camino- me rodeó y siguió caminando

-Siempre ha sido asi de frio- Me dijo mi amiga Gizae- No habla con las chicas

-si ya veo- Agaché la cabeza

Llegué como de costumbre a quitar a las chicas de la entrada de los dormitorios nocturnos, no sabía por qué nunca reprochaban ni nada. Al comenzar a salir los estudiantes vampiros, Aidou me dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, parecía que quería devorarme, yo sólo giré mi cabeza y el grupo continuó avanzando.

-No te preocupes, no puede hacerte nada- Dijo Zero

-No me preocupo tan solo…, espera ¿me hablas a mi?-Lo miré

-Si lo hago, Aidou es un cabeza hueca y mañana llegará su jefe Kaname

-Comenzaré a hacer el rondín- Le dije

-Muy bien- Avanzó al lugar contrario

Caminé por todos lados, no encontré nada, una voz me paralizó al llegar a los salones.

-Valla valla, mi admiradora esta cumpliendo su labor como prefecta- Aidou sonrió

-¿Qué quieres Hanabusa?- por una extraña razón comencé a temblar

-Bien, quiero mi paga- se fue acercando a mi, hizo que me fuera poco a poco hacia atrás hasta que choqué con un muro.

-No quiero problemas- dije nerviosa.

El sonrió, el acercamiento era mas. Cuándo llagó a mi cuello lo lamio –ho no- pense. Sus colmillos se fueron encajando poco a poco en mi carne, era doloroso, un líquido tibio comenzó a correr por mi cuello, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

-Vamos es mi paga, tu me golpeaste y yo te robo un poco de sangre- se carcajeó y volvió a succionarme

-Zero- fue lo único que mi garganta alcanzó a decir.

Ya me sentía débil, por mas que luché no podía moverme, de repente algo provocó que Aiou me soltará, el jóven de la cabellera plateada empujó a Hanabusa hasta un pilar de la construcción

-Dejala en paz estúpido, no te le acerques nunca mas- Gritó

-Hey calma- dijo Aidou- solo tenía sed, pero gracias a mi admiradora ahora estoy saciado- me sonrió

-Te odio- le dije- te o..dio...- Y caí desmayada

…

Al despertar ya estaba todo iluminado, cuando me icorporé un dolor me tomó por sorpresa, al sentir mi cuello habían dos puntitos apenas cicatrizados.

-Eres un estúpido Aidou- grité

-Al parecer estas mejor- cuando voltee estaba Zero sentado en el pequeño sillón rojo

-Si, estoy lista para las clases- sonreí

-Toma, ponte esto- me lanzó una gargantilla gruesa, con el dije del instituto, al ponermela tapaba perfectamente mis perforaciones

-Listo ahora solo me cambiare y…- Paré - ¿por qué tengo pijama? Acaso tu… ¿me cambiaste de ropa?- me sonrojé

-No pienses mal, le pedí a una estudiante que te cambiara, tan solo yo te curé un poco tus heridas

-Bien, entonces ya vallamos a cleses

-No tardes, mientras tanto yo ire a cambiar mi uniforme y ése sillón es incómodo para pasar la noche- Al terminar de decirlo salió de mi recamara

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeé?- pensé- Zero, en mi recamara toda la noche y cuidandome.

No supe cuánto pero al parecer mi rubor era extremo, quien pensaría que aquel frío y solitario jóven se quedaria a cuidarme toda la noche. No sabía por qué tenia esta sensación de mariposas en el estómago, era hermoso sentirlo, ¿lo sentía por Zero?, era muy provable que si, entonces estaba ¿enamorada?, ¿lo estaba?, pero no lo conocía tan bien eso era imposible ¿o no?, ¡haaa! Que vueltas daba mi cabeza asi que decidí levantarme y cambiarme ya.

Cuándo llegué al salón alli estaba él, suspiré, se veía más guapo que nunca, quería ir corriendo y robarle un ¿beso? Si era lo que quería un beso de sus labios.

-Vamos muchachos- interrumpió mis pensamientos el profesor- a sus asientos la clase ya comienza ahora

-Misaki- me llamó Zero- sientate a mi lado.

-Muy bien- me sorprendí

-El día de hoy veremos el teorema de pitágoras- habló el profesor para la clase

-¿Qué?¿matemáticas?- susurré

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte en esta materia- el muchacho me sonrió, era la primera sonrisa que me dedicaba, era hermoso, podía mirarlo todo el día y no me cansaría.

Acabaron todas las clases, en momentos lo miraba de reojo, no podía dejar de verlo, mi concentración fue mínima para las clases, sólo pensaba en él.

Ahora venía el momento de tranquilizar a las emocionadas fans de los estudiantes vampiros, gritaban como de costumbre, claro yo las calamba, siempre extrañamente me obedecian y cada vez me sentía más orgullosa de domar a las fieras, cuándo salian los alumnos de las clases nocturnas, el vampiro que me causó problemas me miró, yo me puse nerviosa de los pies a la cabeza, después era hora del rondín por todo el plantel. Terminé cansadísima, al llegar a mi recámara me puse la pijama y caí rendida instantáneamente.

…

Al despertar toda mi mañana comenzó igual, tan solo que hoy llegaba Yuuki, era muy feliz y con entusiasmo empecé el día, me cambié y no olvide ponerme la gargantilla para ocultar las marcas de mordidas. Llegué al salón y platiqué con mis amigas un rato, tomé asiento al lado de Zero, eso me puso aún más feliz, no pude evitar una sonrisita.

-¿Qué te pasa Misaki?- Me llamó el muchacho de ojos morados

-Nada, tan sólo que regresa Yuuki- sonreí

-Que bueno que te hace feliz- Zero fingió su sonrisa

-Quiero saber ¿por qué cada que hablo de Yuuki o me evaden o me ignoran?- queria saber

-Algún día lo sabras- y se giró a otro lado.

Al parecer dije algo que lo molestó ya que las clases pasaron en silencio, no habia palabras por parte de él, esto hacia que me sintiera incómoda. Por fin al acabar tuve que ir una vez más a aplacar al mar de hormonas que esperaban con ansias la salida de los apuestos jóvenes de la nocturna.

-¡vamos muchachas, dejen el paso libre para los chicos!- les grité, alguna me contestó

-ya te obedecimos demasiado, además Aidou pensará que ya no lo quremos- y los gritos comenzaron

-sii! Tenemos que quedarnos

Me comenzaron a empujar y por más que intentaba calmar las cosas, más problemático se volvia, en un momento perdí el equilibrio y me fui hacia atrás, sabía que el golpe seria duro, pero no fue así ya que alguien alcanzó a sostenerme, al mirar a mi salvador me sonrojé demasiado, era Zero. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, pero cuándo empezó a salir la clase nocturna todas se amontonaron con ellos.

-Te dije que no era fácil- aún seguia sosteniendome

-Si, gracias por salvarme- sonreí

El sonrió y me acarició mi mejilla, era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto. Cuándo me levanté el joven me sostenía ahora de la cintura, nos fuimos acercando un poco más, levanté mi mano hasta su cuello, el inclinó su cabeza poco a poco, hay ¿qué pasaba?, me besó en la mejilla y aún sin levantarse me dijo al oido

-no se qué me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado- se rio bajito- pero me gusta sentirlo

Se levantó para mirarme, yo no podía articular palabra, el momento era embriagador, hermoso y romántico, al parecer yo lo amaba, estaba enamorada. Zero empezó a acariciar el lugar dónde estaban las heridas de la mordida.

-¿Te duele?- me preguntó

-Ya no tanto- no podía mirarlo, mi rubor era demasiado, el levantó mi barbilla, queria ver mi rostro

-que hermosa eres

Alli venia el beso esperado de dias atrás, comencé a levantarme de puntitas, el se iba acercando más, todo iba bien hasta que… un grito nos interrumpió y provocó que nos separaramos, alli todo había acabado

-¡Zero!, ¡Misaki! – Gritaba Cross a lo lejos

-¿Qué pasa?- le contestó Zero

-Yuuki me llamó, dijo que llegaba hoy como a las 8 de la tarde

-En tres horas- me emocioné

-Bueno, nos vemos en la entrada para recibirlos- Nos sonrió mi padre adoptivo y se fue corriendo cantando y dando saltitos algunas veces.

Cuando miré a Zero, ya no tenía el mismo semblante, ahora estaba serio, muy serio, me dolia verlo así porque tal vez su corazón le pertenecía a Yuuki, yo no era la dueña sino Yuuki, los celos se adentraron en todo mi cuerpo, en esos momentos detestaba demasiado a esa mujer, decidí irme a mi recamara, en el camino algunas lágrimas salieron sin querer. Me senté en mi pequeño sillón a relajarme y pensar un poco mas la situación.

-Tal vez es un amor no correspondido- pensé- Tal vez Zero la ama, pero ella no, que egoista soy, ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso de Yuuki si ella me trató tan bien en la casa de Cross?.

Me fui relajando poco a poco, me dieron ganas de bañarme, no lo dudé y fui directo a la ducha, al parecer el agua caliente me relajó, pero entonces si Zero no me amaba, ¿Por qué había intentado besarme? La verdad no entendía, en fin. Salí de la bañera y me cambié, después busqué el anillo para obsequiarselo a Yuuki, al mirar el reloj faltaba 1 hora, abri la pequeña cajita que resguardaba el anillo.

-Hermoso- musité mientras miraba la pequeña piedra Lapizlázuli que adornaba el anillo

El sonido de la puerta me provocó un sobresalto, al voltear era Zero, su respiración era demasiado agitada, me acerqué para ver que le pasaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté y acaricié suavente su mejilla

No hubo respuesta por su parte, tan solo tomó mi mano y comenzó a besar mi muñeca, en tan solo un instante me empujó a la pared y su mano seguia sosteniendo mi muñeca, la retenía contra la pared y con su brazo libre me acorralaba, seguia agachado, no me miraba y su respiración era igual. Vi como su cabeza fue descendiendo poco a poco hacia mi cuello, antes de llegar a él se detuvo, con la mano libre tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo olió.

-Delicioso- susurró en mi oido.

Me comenzaba a poner nerviosa, todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y no me respondía, estaba estática, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, el de nuevo comenzó a descender hasta que sus labios tocaron mi piel, besó mi cuello con demasiado frenesí, lo lamia y también lo mordía un poco, ¿Qué pasaba?, mi cuerpo no respondía, ahora la mano libre del muchacho trazaba una linea desde mi brazo, mi cintura y se quedó en mi pierna, primero la masajeaba hasta que la rodeó con su mano y la levantó a la altura de su cintura, pronto su boca subia sin dejar de besarme, al llegar a mi mejilla descendió hasta mi boca, el beso se tornó mas frenetico aún ya que mordía mi labio inferior y lo lamia tambien, yo le respondí el beso y adentre mi lengua en su boca, el empezó a masajearla, hay Dios todo me daba vueltas, su mano todavia mantenía pegada en la pared a la mia, así que la fue subiendola hasta que nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Sentí como masajeaba con más fuerza mi pierna y las mordidas en mi labio eran mas rudas, lo alejé un poco para poder respirar pero solo se alejó para besar mi garganta, cuando me dí cuenta que podía moverme puse mi mano libre en su cabello y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos. Cuando se alejó de mi garganta me miró y volvió a besarme en la boca, mis dedos ahora jalaban sus mechones, bajé poco a poco mi brazó y comencé a desabrochar sus botones, el no se negó, una mirada fugaz hizo que me fijara en el reloj, las 7:56, era tardisimo. Lo aparté como pude, el tan solo me miró como desubicado, aún no soltaba mi pierna y nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados todavia.

-Lo siento, yo no quise… perdón- No sabia que había pasado

-Perdoname- me dijo mientras abrochaba sus botones y salia apresuradamente de la habitación.

Realmente no supe en dónde podia acabar esto, pero ¿por qué el habia hecho eso?, y peor aún fue mi reacción, no quise evitarlo, al contrario, queria que pasara mas, hasta que me di cuénta que lo que hacia estaba mal. No perdí mas el tiempo y fui a la entrada del colegio a recibir a Yuuki.

-Ven hija mia- me llamó Cross

Caminé a donde estaban el joven de ojos morados y mi padre, al mirar al frente había estacionado una limusina blanca, de ella bajaban una joven rubia y ojos azules, un chico de cabellos rojizos tambien ojiazul, un joven demasiado apuesto y muy bien arreglado, adiviné que era Kaname y al final… Dios parecía ver a un ángel, la última joven en bajar era hermosa, su cabello color castaño y sus ojos cafés, su piel blanca y lisa.

-Yuuki- musité por lo bajo

Miré de reojo a Zero, el no dejaba de mirarla, con esto comprendí que la amaba mas que a nada en la vida, esta acción logró arrancarme una lágrima imperceptible para los demás, me daba por vencida ya que él no era ni seria para mi.

…

**Juju, espero les haya gustado el primero, los deje picados vdd? soy mala :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conociendo la verdad**

aqui esta la segunda parte, espero les guste

La joven empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, limpié rápidamente mi lágrima y puse la mejor sonrisa que pudo salirme, porque por dentro estaba desecha, pensé por un momento poner el pretexto de sentirme mal e irme a mi recamara, ya estando alli sacar todo este doloroso sentimiento, pero no, debia quedarme alli aunque fuera mi peor tortura.

-Bienvenida hija mia- sonrió Cross y abrazó a Yuuki.

-Hola director- Le devolvió el abrazo

-Dime padre- Le reprochó el director a la joven castaña

Después se acercó a mi, me miró durante unos segundos

-Tu eres Misaki- Me abrazó

-Si soy yo- Le devolví el abrazo, cuando se apartó le dí la pequeña cajita con el anillo plateado

-Gracias- Tomó la cajita y la abrió –Que hermoso anillo

Después pasó con Zero, ambos se miraron por un largo rato, eso fue peor que todo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, me agaché para que nadie me viera.

-Disculpen- llamé la atención de todos, cuándo sentí sus miradas sobre mí volví a hablar- me retiraré a mi recamara, tengo dolor de cabeza, disculpame Yuuki.

-No, espera- habló la jóven- si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu cuarto

-No gracias

Di la vuelta y empecé a caminar a los dormitorios, cuándo llegué a mi habitación corri a mi cama, me aventé y el llanto llegó a mi, abracé fuertemente una almohada de desesperación, sentía como cada lágrima que derramaba hacia que doliera mas mi corazón.

-¿Por qué me enamore?- empecé a decir- Parezco una tonta, haciendo esto, llorar por un desconocido, debo sacarlo de mis pensamientos, sera difícil pero lo lograré

No se cuánto, pero lloré durante horas, aveces apretaba con mas fuerza la almohada debido a mis sentimientos, no me cambié de ropa, no queria hacerlo, ya no tenía ganas de nada y me dormí. Me despertaron unos golpecitos en la puerta

-¿Quién es?- Dije con voz temblorosa

-Soy Zero, vine a ver como estabas

Cuándo escuché su voz sentí que algo se clavaba muy dentro de mi.

-No necesito ayuda, vete por favor- Le grité|

-Misaki, por favor abre

- ¡Largate y dejame sola!- Le volví a gritar

-Bien, pero recuerda que no estaras alli metida todo el tiempo- escuché los pasos sonar en el pasillo que se iban alejando mas y mas hasta desparecer.

Ojala todo fuera tan fácil y no salir de aquí nunca, pero debia hacerlo, tenia que salir, no queria asustar a mi padre. Volví a recostarme en mi cama para dormir. Al otro día desperté completamente desganada, esperaba que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, desde el momento en que Zero me dijo que sentía cosas por mi, todo lo que casi pasaba en ésta habitación, deseaba nunca haberlo conocido o que me siguiera tratando como una torpe en lugar de ilusionarme de esta forma. Dejé de pensar un poco en eso y me enfoqué en como actuaria todo el día.

Llegué al salón como de costumbre, saludé a Gizae y a las otras chicas, miré de reojo y alli estaba sentado, mirandome, su mirada era triste, pero decidí regresar a la conversación con mis compañeras de clase. Cuando llegó el profesor todos ocupamos nuestros lugares, y como me propuse salir adelante tomé el lugar al lado de Zero.

-Hola- sonreí

-¿Qué te pasa?, anoche me gritaste, tan solo…-hizo una pausa- queria hablar contigo.

-si, yo tambien quiero hablar- bajé mi vista hacia mi cuaderno

-bueno pero será en privado, saliendo de las clases me seguirás- tomó su lápiz y empezó a escribir lo que el profesor apuntaba en el pizarrón.

-esta bien- hice lo mismo.

Terminaron las clases, hice lo que dijo, lo segui hasta llegar a una pequeña salita, los sillones eran color vino y se separaban por una mesita de centro, el lugar estaba solo, al parecer era un buen lugar para hablar de todo lo sucedido. Tomé asiento el se sentó en un sofá frente a mi, al principio era un silencio sepulcral, no habia palabras para empezar.

-Queria hablar contigo- me miró fijamente- no se cómo decirlo

-No debió pasar lo que pasó ayer ¿verdad?, es eso lo que quieres decir- agaché mi cabeza

-No es lo que quiero decir

-Entonces dímelo, de que quieres hablar- apreté fuertemente mi falda con la mano, sentía que lo que me diría iba a dolerme mucho

-Estoy confundido, ya que siento cosas por ti pero es peligroso. Ayer tuve un ataque, ya que me descontrolé, por eso fui contigo porque tenia que saciar lo que sentía, pero despues te desee demasiado, y todo se salió de control, a ninguna mujer la habia deseado tanto.

-¿qué estas diciendo?- mi cabeza estaba llena de interrogantes- no te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con " saciar lo que sentía"?

-Es algo que no debes saber, me odiarias si supieras lo que planeé ayer para lograr saciarme contigo.

-Zero…- volví a apretar mi falda, tenia que decirlo- amas a Yuuki verdad

-No lo sé, aveces siento que si pero…

-Ha, ya veo, creo que aquí termina nuestra conversación – intenté parar las lágrimas, pero empezaron a salir, así que me levanté de mi asiento para salir del lugar

-No, todavia no acabo- me tomó de la mano- regresa a tu asiento

-Dejame ir- se lo dije con un hilo de voz

-Escuchame Misaki, todavia no acabo- besó mi mano- Te amo Misaki, y me dolería demasiado tu odio.

-Tu no me amas- volteé a verlo- tan solo me siento como tu segunda opción y ¿sabes? Eso hace que me sienta peor, me lastimas, me destrozas. Pero prometo olvidarte, porque eres una ilusión inalcanzable.

-No entiendes acaso Te amo- se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta quedar frente a mi.

-Me haces daño- le susurre

-Mas daño me haces a mi, porque necesito algo de ti, algo que hace que me vuelva loco, he pensado muchas veces en tomarlo, pero me odiarias, y prefiero vivir con la necesidad que con tu odio, jamás me perdonaría hacerte daño- levantó mi barbilla y depositó un tierno mebo en mis labios- Te has vuelto mi razón de vivir, ¿Qué me haz hecho Misaki?- Me abrazó con mucha ternura, yo no podía dejar de llorar

No lo comprendía, tan solo sabia que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, pero aún la amaba, de eso no cabía duda, habia algo mas, algo que me inquietaba, tal vez era su secreto, a menos que fuera un ¿vampiro?, no era imposible, lo era ¿o no?.

-Zero, yo nunca te odiaria- le acaricié la mejilla, el puso su mano encima de la mia

-Sé que lo harias- me volvió a besar.

Nos quedamos demasiado tiempo abrazados, sin decir palabra alguna, tan solo abrazados. Cuando calculamos que ya era tarde salimos de la salita e hicimos lo de rutina. No podía creer cómo habia dado un giro de 360 grados la conversación, lo que no soportaba era que estaba confundido de qué era lo que sentía por ambas. No quería hacerme ilusiones aunque todo lo sentí demasiado sincero.

Llegamos a calmar a las jóvenes, alli ya estaba Yuuki, sonando el silbato y poniendose frente a la horda de hormonas. Cuándo vió que llegamos nos hizo señas de que nos acercaramos para ayudarla, yo por mas que queria dejar de mirarla no podía, me acerque a donde estaba la joven castaña y me puse en la misma posicion que ella: extendiendo los brazos y frente a todas. Zero tan solo nos vigilaba, nos veía con extrañeza, veía la confusión en su mirada, no le tomé importancia y continué con la barrera. Ya calmadas un poco los jóvenes nocturnos salieron, ahora eran mas estudiantes por los que se reinstalaron, todos se veían apuestos. El que iba al frente de todos era Kaname, se desvió un poco hacia donde estaba Yuuki, se paró frente a ella y le dio un beso, ella se lo respondió, no podía creer lo que veía, ¿una humana y un vampiro como pareja?, eso solo lo habia visto en las películas.

-No hagas nada indebido- dijo Kaname mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Yuuki

-No te preocupes, estare bien- le sonrió la jóven

-Cuidala Zero, estas a cargo de ella- miró friamente al joven de cabellera plateada

No hubo respuesta, parecía que yo estaba píntada, o tal vez sobraba, lo sucedido instantes atrás había sido como una novela dramática de un triángulo amoroso, tan solo que la joven ya habia tomado su decisión y no podía confirmarlo pero Zero me escojía a mi. El hombre castaño caminó a los salones, Yuuki tan solo lo miraba con amor, demasiado amor.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo- nos reprochó Zero

-Bueno yo me voy por aquí- Yuuki señaló hacia las canchas y comenzó a caminar

-Bien… -comencé- yo debo irme tambien

-Espera- me tomó de la mano

-¿Qué pasa?- me empezó a latir mi corazón muy fuerte

-Caminemos juntos

-Muy bien

Hicimos el recorrido juntos, en un momento su mano buscó la mia, entrelazamos nuestros dedos, pareciamos novios… espera, ¿ya eramos novios?, tenía que saber que teniamos que ver, tomé valor y empecé a hablar.

-Este…

-¿Qué pasa Misaki?- apretó mas mi mano

-Bueno, esque yo queria saber- giré mi cabeza a otro lado- bueno ¿qué somos?

-Somos humanos ¿no?- se rio por lo bajo

-No queria saber eso, me refiero a tu y… yo

-¿Tu qué piensas?- suspiró

-Esque no me queda claro, verás creo que, hay no se- estaba confundida

-Pues creo que eres mi novia, claro que si tu no me quieres no somos nada

-Yo te quiero, pero… ¿de verdad me quieres?

-Eres terca- sonrió

-Esque cuando estas con Yuuki…- paramos de caminar, ahora me miraba pensativo

-Yuuki quedó en el pasado ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-¿De acuerdo?- me interrumpió

-Muy bien- sonreí

-Así me gusta- me dio un beso- sigamos caminando

El recorrido fue el mejor que habia dado durante mi estancia en el colegio, ya que aveces nos abrazabamos, nos dabamos besos, nos tomabamos de la mano y platicabamos de todo, el tiempo se me habia pasado volando , cuándo me di cuanta ya estaba en la entrada de mi habitación.

-Bien yo aquí te dejo- Zero abrió la puerta de mi recamara

-Espera- lo jalé de su manga- quédate aquí

-Estariamos rompiendo las reglas- sonrió

-vamos, juro que no pasará nada, no muerdo- lo reté

-Esta bien, pero no respondo por lo que suceda

-¡Vamos!- hicé algunos pucheros hasta que aceptó

El jóven se adentró a mi cuarto, caminó hasta que se sentó en mi cama, después se recostó, me miraba fijamente.

-Tomaré un baño, espera aquí- no podía dejar de verlo, su aspecto era sensual, pero prometí no intentar nada

-No iré a ningún lado

Entré al baño, comencé a quitarme la ropa, estaba muy contenta de tener a Zero al otro lado de la puerta, el agua era deliciosa, pero me apresuré a bañarme, no queria hacerlo esperar mucho, salí de la tina , me sequé y me puse mi camisón color rosa, me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, sus tirantes eran delagados. Tal vez este no era el indicado para salir, pero era el único que habia preparado, me armé de valor y salí.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en la orilla, Zero no me dejaba de ver, me sonrojé un poco, yo no podía sostenerle la mirada o si no el rubor subiria.

-No te averguenzes- me dijo- es que te vez muy inocente, muy linda

-gracias- sonreí

-¿Qué no piensas dormir?- se hizo a un lado dejandome un espacio

-Si claro- me recosté a su lado, el me rodeó con sus brazos, después jugueteó con mi cabello.

-¿Te molestaría si hago algo?- susurró

-No creo

Empezó a besarme por debajo de la oreja, eran besos sutiles, mi corazón latio mucho muy rápido

-Dijimos que no hariamos nada malo- tartamudeé

-No hago nada malo, ademas no te ibas a enojar- me dijo

-Muy bien, oye y ¿tú no piensas dormir?- le sonreí

-Si claro que si- se sentó en la cama, empezó a desabrocharse sus botones del chaleco, se lo quitó, después la corbata y al final su camisa, dejo ver su bien trabajado dorso

-Cielos- rayos, dije lo que pensaba, el tan solo me miró y volvió a acostarse a mi lado, de nuevo sus brazos volvieron a rodearme

-Creo que tenemos que decirle de lo nuestro a Croos, ¿no crees?

-Si es verdad- ahora me besó mi hombro

-Zero, me estas poniendo nerviosa

-Lo siento, te dejaré dormir

Era hora de mi venganza, volteé para verlo, ya estaba dormitando, con mi dedo comencé a recorrer el camino que hacía su dorso, sentí instantáneamente como su cuerpo respondía, sonreí.

-Vamos duermete- me dijo

-Esta bien- sonreí- pero ere hora de que te pusiera nerviso.

Lo abracé muy fuerte, poco a poco me quedé dormida.

…

Pasaron dos semanas, cada vez lo conocía mas, tan solo su secreto era lo que me preocupaba, no me lo quería decir aunque ya hubiera demasiada confianza entre nosotros. Cuando le dijimos sobre lo nuestro a Cross se puso muy feliz, pero le dijo a Zero algo tan extraño, que no comprendí:

-Felicidades a los dos, veo que hice una parejita- nos sonrió- pero Zero cuídala, y no le hagas daño tu sabes que no sería grato que ella supiera

-Si, lo sé- respondío

-Pues que bueno vivan su vida, pero no me hagan abuelo tan pronto, ¿bien?- le salian lagrimas de felicidad.

Asi es, no entendí nada, pero lo dejé pasar ya que todos tenemos secretos que nadie debe saber.

Fueron dos semanas muy bellas, tan románticas, pero yo sabía que no la olvidaba y la tenía muy presente en el corazón, tal vez hasta mas que a mi, asi que estaba decidida a ayudarlo a olvidar, porque me dolía verlo sufrir de tal manera.

Una noche en el recorrido nos separamos, pero no me sorprendía ya que en ocasiones se iba a las caballerizas y me pedía dejarlo solo. Me llenó de curiosidad saber que pasaba en ese lugar, tan solo me acerqué un poco, no se oía nada, una sombra entre los árboles me llamó la atención, quize acercarme, pude ver que Yuuki entraba, me acerqué un poco mas y los dos empezaron a hablar:

-¿Qué haces aquí Yuuki?- era la voz de Zero

-Sé que las pastillas no te ayudan- le dijo Yuuki

-¿Zero esta enfermo?- pensé

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- dijo Zero

-Te vine a ayudar, no me gusta verte tan mal, y sé que no quieres que lo sepa Misaki

-No quiero, ella me odiaria

-Yo no lo odiaria por tener alguna enfermedad-pensé

-vamos Zero, yo te ayudaré, ademas tiene mucho tiempo que no la pruebas

-Yuuki no lo hagas

-Vamos, no romperás tu promesa de matarme o ¿si?

-Esta bien

Se hizo un silencio, no escuché nada, peor aún ¿Por qué Zero mataría a yuuki si la amaba?, ahora estaba peor que antes, no entendía lo que hablaban, de nuevo volvió el ruido.

-Tenías mucha sed, bebe lo necesario, mi sangre ahora te hara mejor

-Yuuki te amo, no puedo olvidarte

-Vamos Zero, tienes a Misaki

-Lo sé, la amo, pero su sangre me gana, quiero beberla, siempre que estoy con ella, a todas horas, su olor me embriaga

-No puede ser, no puede ser- susurré y me puse muy nerviosa, todo me temblaba, debia ser un sueño, no era posible.

-Shh- volvió a decir Yuuki- bebé mas- la joven gemia al parecer del dolor

Tenía que encararlo, verlo frente a frente, tantas emociones estaban fusionadas dentro de mi, no sabia si correr, llorar, gritar, al parecer lo odiaba, pero lo amaba al mismo tiempo. Caminé a la entrada de las caballerizas, no podía creer lo que veía. Zero abrazaba a Yuuki, ella estaba con la cabeza hacia arriba ya que Zero mordía su cuello, la sangre escurria un poco, la notaba entre la oscuridad. Me hice para atrás, me tropecé con una roca lo que provocó que me cayera, el sonido los hizo voltear. El joven me miró, sus ojos eran color escarlata, su playera estaba llena de sangre y la chica tapaba su herida con la mano.

-Misaki- me dijo Zero- espera

-No, no puedo entenderlo- lloré, mi respiración se hizo irregular, ahora comprendía las cosas:

_Por eso entró de esa manera a mi recámara, no podía ver sus ojos, los escondía, a eso se refería con saciarse, ése era el secreto, por esto lo odiaria, ¿lo odiaria?, él quería mi sangre, mas que amarme deseaba mi sangre._

Todos estos pensamientos me daban vueltas una y otra vez, él era un… VAMPIRO, me dolía pensarlo, pero así era la realidad.

-Misaki, no te haré daño- se acercaba a mi- no quería que lo supieras- sus ojos volvieron al color violeta.

-Alejate, alejate de mi- con mis piernas me hacía para atrás

-No, por favor, no me odies

Cuándo al fin me incorporé lo mire, las lágrimas salían a borbotones, toda yo temblaba.

-No puedo… no puedo estar contigo, lo siento- me volteé

-No te vallas

-Lo siento, de verdad Zero- y corrí a toda prisa, me elejé lo mas que pude de alli, no queria verlo nunca más, pero tampoco podía dejarlo de amar- ¡ZERO!- grité- me quiero morir.

…

los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, gracias por leer éste Fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

**Olvido**

Ahora me sentía como en una pesadilla, mis piernas no hacían otra cosa que correr, escuchaba los pasos de Zero detrás mío, debía enfrentarlo, debía enfrentar a ese… monstruo, me dolía pensar en él de esa manera pero lo era.

-Este es tu secreto- estaba de espaldas a él

-Si- se acercó un poco

-No te acerques- giré para mirarlo – no quiero tu presencia cerca de mi

- Misaki, no me hagas esto, te lo dije no voy a soportar tu odio

-Debes hacerlo, porque si te odio- me dolió por completo mi corazón al decir esto

-Misaki, te amo- extendió su mano para acariciarme, yo la quité de un manotazo

-¿Me amas a mi o a mi sangre?- le grité

El se acercó más, no importó cuánto me alejé, logro tomarme de los hombros

-No puedo negar que amaría probar tu sangre, pero tú eres mi razón de vida, entiéndelo.

-¿Cómo puedo entenderlo, si hace unos momentos le dijiste a Yuuki que la amabas?

Hubo un silencio.

-No hagas esto, por favor, mirame a los ojos- levantó mi barbilla – me amas aún

-No, yo te odio

-Sé que me amas- me besó a la fuerza, lo empujé

-Dejame por favor, ve con Yuuki, ya que los dos son iguales

-No somos iguales, porque ella no se descontrola si no toma sangre, y las pastillas son inútiles en mí, necesito beber sangre real

- Te haré una pregunta ¿Cuántas veces has intentado beber de mi sangre?

-Casi todos los días, cuándo Hanabusa te mordió, percibí tu sangre, me enojé de que la probaba, lo más doloroso para mí fue llevarte a tu recamara, no dudaba tomarla, escurría por tu frágil cuello pero debía protegerte, por eso me detuve.

-Zero, odio no poder odiarte, quiero dejar de sentir esto, no puedo, no puedo, pero lo que más me duele es que dices amarme, pero a Yuuki no la olvidas ¿cierto?- limpié mis lágrimas.

-Misaki, sé que escuchaste todo, pero en este momento me he dado cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti.

- Demasiado tarde- fijé mi mirada en la suya

- Yo tampoco quise ser vampiro, odio serlo, si por eso soy culpable y si es necesario- puso su pistola en mis manos – mátame, eres una caza vampiros, estas lista para hacerlo, es la misma opción que le di a Yuuki y no lo hizo, si de verdad me odias hazlo-Dirigió la pistola a su cuerpo-vamos, si tú me odias prefiero morir.

-No…, lo haré- solté la pistola

-Misaki…-tan solo pudo decir mi nombre.

-No pienses que por no disparar quiere decir que te perdono, entiendo que no es tu culpa que seas un vampiro, pero no soy una tonta como para perdonarte después de decirle a Yuuki que la amabas y que te gana mi sangre

-Espera- me interrumpió

-No aun no termino- volví a tomar la palabra- Esta es la segunda vez que me lastimas, estoy cansada de llorar por ti, de sentirme tan deprimida por que no me correspondes, ¡ya basta!- sentí un gran nudo en la garganta que no me dejó continuar.

-Lo siento

-Ya no más disculpas por favor, mejor dejémoslo todo como ésta, pensemos que nada pasó y ya.

-No me hagas esto Misaki.

-Me será difícil olvidarte, pero lo lograré, y ya no me sigas, quiero estar sola.

Caminé a los dormitorios, todo acabó tan rápido, no me dolía el hecho de que fuera un vampiro, pero engañarme de esa manera, consiente estaba de que amaba a la joven vampiresa, pero tan sólo saber que yo no significaba nada para él, que tan sólo mi sangre lo atraía era horrible. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, parecía tan solitaria sin él.

-Está bien, ya me acostumbraré- me fingí una sonrisa.

Caminé y tomé asiento en el pequeño sillón rojo, decidí permanecer a oscuras, que la luz de la luna bañara tenuemente mi dolor.

-Zero- susurré- ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Miré fijamente el piso, sabía que si continuaba en la academia lo vería todo el tiempo, por desgracia estaba en mi clase.

-Ya no debo verte mas- pensé. Me levanté de mi asiento y rebusqué entre mis cosas, encontré lo que necesitaba –Debo dejar atrás esta etapa, fue buena mi estadía en el colegio- sonreí.

Tomé toda mi ropa y llené rápidamente la maleta que poco tiempo atrás había encontrado. Con cada prenda que metía provocaba más dolor y más llanto.

-Debo alejarme de él, lo necesito.

Tardé algunas horas en acomodar todas mis pertenencias, ya nada quedaba afuera, intenté dormir pero fue inútil, tan sólo le daba vueltas a la cama, intentando acomodarme, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, en todo lo que vi y escuché, mi noche pasó lenta.

…

A la mañana siguiente fui a la oficina de Cross a hablar con él de mi decisión.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunté desde afuera

-Sí, adelante hija mía, pasa- al abrir la puerta me recibió con una sonrisa -¿No irás a clases hoy?

-No- me agaché

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se levantó de su asiento

-Padre… me voy de la academia Cross

-¿Qué?- abrió demasiado sus ojos –Hija por qué, acaso Zero…

-Si, Zero- sonreí- No será para siempre, tan sólo que me recupere

-No puedo detenerte, pero si quieres hablo con él

-No, no hace falta, es mi decisión y lo pensé demasiado, no me vendrá mal irme de viaje

-Muy bien hija, tan sólo llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a la estación del tren ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, claro que si- asentí.

Hizo la llamada, le dijeron que en una hora estarían allí para recogerme, quise hacer el último recorrido en lo que partía, caminé por varios lugares, y llegué a un jardín, me percaté de que alguien estaba en una banquita sentado, me paralicé al reconocer que era Zero, el me miraba fijamente, parecía que me esperaba, caminé hasta llegar a su lado.

-Te vas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, debo despejarme de todo esto

-Sé que de nada servirá repetirlo porque pensarás que juego contigo, pero de verdad te amo

-No lo hagas mas difícil, me voy y ya lo decidí.

-Quédate- tomó mi mano

-No puedo hacerlo, me debo ir, ya no tanto por lo que me hiciste, si no para despejarme, lo necesito, de todos modos regresaré, y espero ya haberte olvidado.

-Esta bien, que tengas buen viaje- bajó si vista

-Gracias, lamento haber entrado en tu vida de esta manera -¿Qué era lo que decía?

-Yo te agradezco que entraras a mi vida.- me contestó

-Misaki!- Escuché que alguien me gritaba a lo lejos- Tu taxi ha llegado!- Era Cross

-Nos veremos

-Te acompañaré- se levantó de la banquita

Caminamos hasta la entrada, ambos en silencio, no hacía falta hablar, cuando llegamos Cross se encontraba llorando cómicamente, miré a la calle, el coche me esperaba, me acerqué a mi papá para despedirme, lo abracé fuertemente, luego miré a Zero.

-Nos veremos- le sonreí. El tan solo asintió.

Caminé a mi transporte, abrí la puerta trasera, metí mis maletas, eché un último vistazo a la academia y al joven de cabellos plateados, no debía llorar así que me apure a entrar completamente y cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos a la estación del tren ¿cierto?

-Así es

Arrancó, de nuevo admiré las callecitas, ahora todas me parecían tristes.

-¿Por qué tan triste?

-Es personal- continuaba con mi vista a la calle

-Lo siento… Misaki- sonrió

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- lo miré, me parecía familiar

-Ha claro, la primera vez que nos vimos tú eras muy pequeña, tan sólo puedo decirte es que tuve una cena con tu familia- volvió a reírse- claro que ellos eran mi cena. La segunda nos vimos en el tren.

-¿De qué hablas?, o sea que tú eres el vampiro que…- empecé a temblar, allí tenía al asesino de mi familia, el culpable, me sentía como una inútil que no podía defenderse, no parecía una caza vampiros

-Sí, me llamo Lestat, disculpa por no presentarme, vine por ti porque eres la única que me falta para cumplir mi venganza

-Déjame- grité- Eres un maldito, te mataré.

-ha, no lo creo, te diré cuál es uno de mis poderes, puedo adormilar a mis víctimas, así que duérmete que el camino es largo.

Mis parpados empezaron a pesar, perdí el conocimiento, tenía miedo, pero no podía hacer nada, caí en el asiento. –a..yu..dda- alcancé a decir

-duérmete pequeña- se cercajeó

Aquí contará la historia Zero :D

-No puedo detenerla- pensé mientras la veía subir a aquel taxi- contrólate.

Me dolía por completo verla partir, porque increíblemente la amaba demasiado, me detestaba tanto en ése momento porque yo fui el culpable de sus sufrimientos, pero es que no podía olvidar a Yuuki, tal vez me obsesione tanto de su forma de ser, tan cálida y dulce conmigo. Todo cambió al saber que ella era una vampiresa, desde allí todo el tiempo quise volver a verla como humana, que regresara a ser ella. Después se fue y pensé que no volvería a amar a nadie de igual forma, que equivocado estaba, Misaki llegó, al principio quería su dulce sangre, luego eso cambió por una atracción enorme, cuándo Aidou la mordió quise matarlo, paro la vi desmayada y parecía ver a un ángel dormido, su sangre me quemaba la garganta, pero quería verla a salvo, desde allí la ame. De nuevo la sed llegó a mí y mi instinto me hizo llegar a su cuarto, quería morderla, pero todo se cambió a deseo, la deseaba y ahora se fue.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé sentado en los escalones, mirando la dirección a dónde se dirigió el taxi, un claxon llamó mi atención.

-Disculpe ¿aquí es la academia Cross?- me decía el chofer

-Si

-Vine a recoger a la señorita Misaki

-Lo siento señor, pero ¿no ya habían mandado otro taxi para llevarla?- un temor entró a mi

-No, yo soy el encargado de llevar a la señorita

-Espere, llamaré a la estación de taxi.

Corrí rápidamente a la oficina de Cross, él se encontraba llorando aun, me vio y lloró más

-no hay tiempo para tu lágrimas, pasó algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Llama a la estación de taxis

-Zero ¿qué pasa?- me miró nervioso

-Apenas llegó el taxi que debía recoger a Misaki- le grité

-No puede ser- susurró, tomó rápidamente el teléfono, la llamada no duró mucho, su cara mostraba miedo y preocupación.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que sólo mandaron a un taxi, pero que antes robaron uno, la estación se paralizó unos minutos para iniciar la búsqueda, después decidieron atender a las peticiones de transporte, eso quiere decir que Misaki fue…

-Secuestrada- todo mi cuerpo se heló, no era posible, mi amada estaba en peligro –Cross, necesitamos hacer algo, tenemos que saber quién fue, tengo que encontrarla.

-Tengo una ligera sospecha de quién pudo ser- ahora estaba completamente pálido y sus ojos desorbitados –Maldición, maldición- repetía

-¡Dime!- estaba completamente nervioso

-Tú sabes que la familia de Misaki fue asesinada por un vampiro, todos murieron a excepción de ella debido a que Kaname iba de visita cerca de allí, y salvó a la pequeña de una muerte trágica, ése vampiro no fue asesinado, logró huir, él juró matarla, y así lograr su venganza- su mirada era triste, pues la amaba como una hija de verdad.

-¿Dónde ésta?, tenemos que encontrarlo, debo salvarla- grité y golpeé el escritorio.

-No…, no sé. Tal vez puede ayudarnos Kaname- continuaba con su mirada ausente, estaba demasiado preocupado.

-No puedo pedirle ayuda a ese…- no quise continuar.

-¡Deja tu orgullo, recuerda que Yuuki tomó su decisión y no te escogió a ti!, o ¿a caso no te importa Misaki?- me gritó, yo tan solo guardé silencio, me había dado en mi punto débil. Después de un tiempo le contesté.

-Iré con Kuran, no lo que quise decir es iremos con Kuran a pedirle ayuda.

-Démonos prisa

Salimos casi corriendo de la oficina, llegamos al dormitorio nocturno, entramos y todos los vampiros nos miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- nos preguntó Ruka

-Vinimos a hablar con Kuran- contestó Cross

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Dijo Yuuki desde lo lejos

-Sí, pero hablemos en privado, y por favor seamos rápidos

-Muy bien, síganme- la vampiresa caminó hasta una oficina- esperen llamaré a Kaname.

Esperamos algunos minutos, después entró la pareja de vampiros.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kuran

-Necesitamos tu ayuda- habló Cross

-¿Para qué?- caminó hacia nosotros

-Misaki fue secuestrada, sospecho quien es el culpable- Cross se acomodó las gafas

-Lestat- susurró el otro joven

-O sea que Misaki está en peligro- dijo la vampiresa

-Si- respondí- Kaname, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo

-No, no es de mi incumbencia arreglar éste tipo de asuntos- se giró para salir del lugar

-Idiota- le grité- no te pido que lo hagas por mí, sino por ella, la salvaste una vez por qué no de nuevo.

-Porque esa vez fue una casualidad- me contestó

-Maldito, si no necesitara tu ayuda, no te lo hubiera pedido, pero ella es…mi razón de vida, así que esto será lo último que te pida.

-Kaname, por favor ayúdalo, Misaki es como mi hermana, hazlo- Kaname miró a Misaki, al parecer lo había convencido.

-Muy bien, te ayudaré a encontrarlo, del resto tú te harás cargo ¿de acuerdo? - me dijo

-Si - ambos salimos del lugar para prepararnos, debíamos salir lo más pronto posible.

-Debemos encontrar a Lestat, necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien- me dijo

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté

-Un vampiro que puede encontrar a alguien, así esté al otro lado del mundo, él lo encontrará, Kenta tan solo está al servicio de la familia Kuran.

-¿Su sirviente?- le pregunté mientras metía mi pistola al auto

-Algo asi- sonrió- además es un arma perfecta y desconocida para los demás vampiros, esta es una ventaja

-Misaki, espera, voy por ti- pensé mientras cerraba la puerta, el coche arrancó, tan solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Historia contada por Misaki

-¿En dónde estoy?- me dolía un poco la cabeza, al despertar completamente mire que estaba amarrada a una silla.

-Por fin despertaste- escuché la voz de Lestat detrás de mí

Maldita sea, era verdad, me secuestró, todo mi cuerpo volvió a temblar

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Tu sangre, ¿qué mas?- sentí su respiración en mi cabeza- pero lo haré divertido, para que rompamos el hielo- se carcajeó.

-Ya basta, mátame, hazlo rápido- empecé a forcejearme para tratar de soltarme

-Cálmate, cálmate- acarició mi hombro- no pienso hacerlo rápido, quiero disfrutarlo, sería un desperdicio de cuerpo y sangre, lamentablemente aun siento deseo por mujeres, recuerda lo que te dije en el tren.

-Eres un cobarde- grité- mátame ya

-Sh!, no quería comenzar aún pero ya que tu insistes…- empezó a abrir los botones de mi blusa, se paró frente a mí y se acercó lentamente, intenté moverme y resistirme, fue inútil su lengua ya tocaba mi cuello y sabía lo que venía, poco a poco sus colmillos se introdujeron en mi carne, pronto la sangre brotó y algunas gotas escurrieron hasta mi pecho.

-No hay que desperdiciar- sonrió, lamió mi pecho limpiando los rastros de sangre.

-Zero ayúdame- susurré, lo necesitaba tanto, pero mi muerte ya estaba segura.

-¿Es tu amado?, lo siento, espero que no me odie- sonrió, ahora lamió mi brazo y me mordió, grité del dolor. -Esto me encanta, que griten- mordió con más fuerza, mi grito fue con más intensidad

Era un canalla, iba a abusar de mí y matarme, como deseaba que Zero estuviera allí, que me ayudara. Moriría y estaba segura, pero tan solo ver de nuevo a Zero era lo que pedía, quería besarlo y decirle que lo amaba, ya era imposible.

-Te amo Zero- susurré y mis lágrimas brotaron, otra mordida y otro grito, quería que todo acabara ya.

…

**gracias por tomarse un tiempecito y leer mi fanfic!**

**también agradezco sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado, tal vez fue un poco aburrido, pero el siguiente y ultimo capitulo eles gustara :D**

**Att: Karen **

**cierto los personajes no me pertenecen :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! perdón por la tardanza pero lo prometido es deuda! aquí esta el 4 y decidí que fueran 5! bueno espero les guste y recuerden LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN! ahora si disfruten**

**MIEDO Y DESEO**

Zero:

Después de una hora de camino, el coche se detuvo en unos edificios grandes y elegantes.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté a Kuran

-Pues a punto de llegar a la casa de Kenta, ¿no quedamos en eso?- sonrió

-Ya veo, con que los sirvientes de la familia Kuran viven con grandes lujos- miraba de arriba hacia abajo el enorme edificio

-Andando- hizo unas señas con su mano

Caminamos hasta adentrarnos en el edificio, entramos en un elevador, Kaname apretó el botón, en cuestión de segundos se abrieron las puertas, entramos, él puso que iríamos al piso 12. Comenzamos a subir. De nuevo se abrieron las puertas, caminamos al número 215, Kuran le dio dos pequeños golpecitos a la puerta.

-Bienvenido amo- dijo una voz desde el interior.

-Vamos, abre, necesito tu ayuda- La puerta se abrió rápidamente, pude adivinar que el hombre rubio, y piel nívea que hacía reverencia era Kenta.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted amo?- levantó la mirada.

-Encuentra a Lestat- le contestó el joven castaño

-Muy bien, pasen

El lugar era aún más extraordinario por dentro, todos los muebles eran muy finos, todo tenía aspecto de costoso. Kenta se sentó, quedó en silencio y parecía dormitar, enseguida despertó, pero sus ojos azules llenos de vida perecían lejanos.

-Veo un lugar desolado- empezó a decir- Maldición, ese Lestat es más poderoso de lo que pensé, no me será muy fácil saber en dónde se encuentra, veo todo borroso- hizo una pausa- Esperen, por el aspecto del lugar y por lo que alcanzo a ver es… una fábrica abandonada- salió de su trance- Disculpen por no ayudarlos más, pero me fue imposible, tal vez si no fuera tan fuerte podría haber visto el camino que lleva a ese lugar, lo lamento- se inclinó ante su amo.

-Está bien, creo saber en dónde está ése lugar- Dije.

-Corramos, ya casi no queda tiempo- me dijo Kaname

-Iré con ustedes- dijo Kenta

-Está bien, vayámonos ahora mismo- ya estaba más que nervioso, quería hacerle pagar a ése estúpido y salvar a Misaki.

Misaki:

Me sentía débil, pero todavía podía luchar aunque era inútil, las mordidas que me había proporcionado ya eran puntos morados, estaba desesperada, me hacía sufrir, era demasiado dolor el que provocaba en cada mordida, él lo disfrutaba.

-¿Qué esperas? Mátame ya- le grité

-Imposible, todavía queda mucho rato de juegos, además todavía estas consiente- se carcajeó

-Te odio- le dije

-No seas irrespetuosa- me dio una cachetada, pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de mi boca, se acercó para lamerlas- Tu olor es muy dulce pequeña- su nariz rosaba mi cuello, poco a poco sus manos desabrochaban lo botones de mi blusa que quedaron abrochados.

-Quiero que me mates ahora- dije entre dientes

-Basta, mejor probaré otro poco más de tu sangre- me sonrió descaradamente, su lengua lamió mi muñeca y sus colmillos se encajaron, grité muy fuerte-. En esa mordida absorbió gran cantidad de sangre, ahora me sentía más débil.

-Zero, ¿en dónde éstas?- pensaba- ¿moriré sin haberte visto?- un nuevo dolor me tomó por sorpresa - parece que sí, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, estaría contigo, a tu lado, eso es imposible- me sonreí.

-Veamos- tomó mi barbilla- ya éstas más débil, es hora de que seas mía- sonrió. Empezó a besarme con cierta desesperación y sin cuidado, pronto bajó a mi cuello, sus manos abrían desesperadamente los botones de mi falda, yo ya no tenía fuerzas para moverme, ya veía las cosas borrosas, quería negarme a tal acción, pero no podía. Ahora bajaba los tirantes de mi sostén- para hacer más excitantes las cosas…- Mordió mi pecho, yo ya no podía gritar, el dolor ya me era distante, no me quedaba más que derramar algunas lágrimas.

Continúo besándome y mordiéndome ocasionalmente, pronto sentí cómo sus manos se acercaban levemente a mi ropa íntima inferior.

-No- alcancé a decir

-No pasará nada pequeña- me susurró al oído- nada te…- volteó a ver a otro lado. Era extraño pude ver de reojo que estaba tenso- Maldición, maldición- repetía, escuché cómo las puertas del lugar se abrían estruendosamente, miré el piso que reflejaba la luz de afuera, tres siluetas se formaban.

-Vas a morir- era la voz de Zero, eso era imposible, yo debía estar alucinando, eso era, pues estaba al borde de la muerte, y tener la voz de Zero como último recuerdo era mejor que todo en esos momentos.

-Kaname- gritó Lestat – Eres astuto, me encontraste, pensé que nunca volverías a salvar a esta inocente criatura- me miró y acarició suavemente mi rostro, yo quería voltear pero me era imposible, quería ver a mi Zero.

-¡Espera!- escuché dos voces provenientes de la entrada, oí pasos acercándose apresuradamente a mi ubicación.

-¡Suéltala! Eres un malnacido- eso era como un sueño, entre mi visión borrosa visualicé a mi hombre de cabellos plateados, él volteó a verme, su expresión cambió, me miraba con demasiada tristeza, volvió la mirada a Lestat y le apuntó con la Bloddy Rosse –Morirás.

-No lo creo- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba ya detrás de Zero, Kaname y otro vampiro me desataron, yo estaba temblando, quería soltarme e ir al lado del joven de ojos violeta, pero era imposible ya no me respondía mi cuerpo.

Zero logró hacer un rápido movimiento, no podía captarlos eran muy rápidos, Kaname me cargaba, me sentía frágil, como una muñeca de trapo.

-Kaname, por favor- dije con la poca voz que tenia- ayuda a Zero.

-Lo lamento Misaki, no puedo ayudarle hicimos un trato- me alejaba cada vez mas de dónde estaban los vampiros peleando. Me recostó cuidadosamente en el suelo y volvió a ponerme la ropa, eso me avergonzaba.

-Kaname deja a mi presa- gritaba Lestat

-¡No es tuya!- le contestó Zero mientras lo empujaba fuertemente a la pared, ambos se veían cansados. Me era un poco difícil captarlos, eran rápidos, tan sólo escuchaba gruñidos tal vez de dolor por parte de Zero, estaban lastimando a mi amado y yo sin hacer nada, miraba a Kaname eventualmente y saber si iba o no a ayudar, parecía que no, mis nervios estaban al límite. ¿Y si Zero moría por mí culpa?, nunca me lo perdonaría. Un movimiento rápido por parte de Lestat logró quitarle la pistola de las manos a mi salvador.

-Ya no estás armado- se carcajeó- tal vez salvaste a Misaki, pero diste tu vida por ella.

-No importa, lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario- lo miraba desafiante.

-No, tú no puedes morir- pensé, la bloddy rose se encontraba a escasos metros de mi, y como Kuran no planeaba ayudar tenía que hacer algo, así que tomé la iniciativa. Comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo torpemente, el vampiro rubio intentó detenerme, pero Kaname le dijo que me dejara, volví a arrastrarme, por fin llegué, mi vista era un desastre al igual que mis fuerzas y coordinación, como pude me puse de rodillas y apunté la pistola a Lestat, solo pedía que le diera a él y no a Zero porque no tenía mi vista clara, además todo mi cuerpo me dolía.

-¡Es hora de que mueras!- gritó Lestat mientras se abalanzaba en modo de ataque a Zero, un sonido estruendoso acaparó todo el lugar, el silencio no se hizo esperar.

-Ya no puedo mas- pensé- Espero haber logrado mi objetivo – sonreí y todo mi cuerpo se desvaneció en el suelo, no supe mas, tan solo pedí que hubiera logrado algo.

…

-Aguanta- escuchaba una voz, pero parecía lejana, ¿me llevaban cargando?, parecía que sí.

-Gracias a Dios- otra voz igualmente muy lejos- tenemos que llamar al doctor.

-La llevaré a tu habitación, porque si la llevo a su recámara podrían vernos las jóvenes- no lograba diferenciar las voces.

-Qué bueno que está viva, pero la lastimaron demasiado- esta vez era una voz femenina, parecía que lloraba.

-Lo sé- hubo una pausa-sin embargo fue muy valiente y está con vida.

-Estoy con vida- pensé, me sentía a salvo eso era lo importante, parecía que ya podía dormir tranquilamente y relajar mis sentidos.

…

Esta escena la había visto en alguna parte, me encontraba en mi casa de cuándo era pequeña, un grito provocó que saltara, corrí a toda prisa a la sala, era mi madre, un vampiro succionaba su sangre, mi padre ya no tenía cabeza.

-No- musité-no.

El vampiro volteó a verme- Bienvenida Misaki, llegas tarde para la cena- mostró sus dientes afilados y llenos de sangre, era Lestat. Quería correr pero mi cuerpo no lo permitía, se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

-Vete, no te acerques- le gritaba, él no me hacía caso

-Hola, y adiós- irguió su cabeza hacia atrás y…

-Déjame, déjame- pataleaba fuertemente

-Calma mi niña- unos brazos me protegían, era Cross- todo acabó.

-Fue una horrible pesadilla- empecé a jadear, aún me sentía débil.

-Pero ya estás en casa y a salvo- me sonrió

Intenté hacer memoria de lo sucedido: estaba mal, y dispare pero… ¡nunca estuve segura si la bala llegó a su destino, o si había lastimado a Zero!, me alarmé.

-Zero- dije desesperadamente e intenté levantarme de la cama, un mareo provocó que cayera de sentón - ¿dónde ésta?- grité.

-El…

-¿Está bien verdad?- empecé a temblar.

-Sí, iré a buscarlo- me sonrió- bueno se encuentra un poco mal psicológicamente después de verte en ése estado y más porque no despertaste en 5 días.

-¿5 días?- abrí mis ojos como platos

-Sí, gracias a Yuuki que te dio un poco de su sangre te recuperaste-Me sonrió –Zero se alegrará saber que despertaste- cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

5 días, levanté rápidamente la manga de mi camisón, había dos cicatrices rosadas, toqué mi cuello para inspeccionar, también tenían existencia dos bolitas, abrí un poco mi camisón hasta dejar ver levemente mis pechos, también había una mordedura, mientras me examinaba alguien había entrado a la recámara, mis ojos se iluminaron al ver quién era.

-Abróchate tus botones- me señalaba

Mire y se me había olvidado que abrí el camisón para inspeccionar mis mordeduras o "el recuento de los daños", me dio vergüenza no lo negaba, pero más felicidad el saber que se hallaba con vida, terminando de volverlo a abrochar, lo mire fijamente.

-¿estás mejor?- tomó asiento en la cama.

-Si- por dentro estaba muy alegre, jamás volvería a dejarlo, lo amaba muchísimo.

-Fue horrible verte en ése estado, me provocaste el peor día de toda mi vida, pensé que morirías, eso era peor aún. Mi dulce razón de vida muerta, sería imposible para mí superarlo.

-Pero estoy bien y contigo- hice una pausa y empecé a llorar – creí que moriría sin volver a verte, sin decirte que te amo- lo abracé fuertemente- era lo único que pedía en esos momentos verte una vez más.

-Yo también te amo- respondió mi abrazo- y no dejare que te vayas nunca más- se alejó y me dio un tierno beso, por mi parte subí un poco la intensidad del beso, no se negó y siguió mi ritmo, lo tomé del cabello y lo atraía mas a mí, me recosté en la cama seguía besándolo, después paré.

-Creo que necesitaba esto- me reí

-Creo que eres demasiado apresurada- me sonrió tenía su rostro frente al mío, por mi parte todavía sostenía algunos mechones de su cabello.

-Espera, antes de continuar- le dije- ¿qué pasó después?, no recuerdo muy bien lo sucedido

-bien- suspiró- Lograste darle un balazo, no lo mataste, así que yo hice el resto, pero si no hubiera sido por ti…yo…

-No lo menciones- le tape la boca- quiero olvidarme de todo y vivir feliz.

-Está bien, intentaremos olvidarnos de todo- acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

-No, es mejor que descanses, te acabas de recuperar.

-Ya no quiero estar acostada, llévame a caminar- me senté de nuevo

-Está bien- se levantó de la cama y con sumo cuidado me ayudo a pararme, tenía que cambiarme de ropa, busqué lo más cómodo, me lo puse con mucho trabajo. Salimos de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras me cargó, intenté oponerme pero peleaba contra Zero así que debí obedecer, fue un recorrido tranquilo, me crucé con Yuuki, me abrazó con mucha ternura, y lloraba, tal vez no podía creer que vivía.

-Misaki, gracias a Dios estas bien- me miraba con sorpresa.

-Sí, todo se lo agradezco a Kaname- lo mire- a Zero y a ti

-Qué bueno que lograron encontrarte, y estés a salvo- me abrazó de nuevo.

-Ya es tarde, regresemos- Zero me tomó de la mano

-Nos veremos- les dije, la pareja de vampiros me despidió con una sonrisa.

En el camino de vuelta, pensaba cómo hacerle para que mi novio no me dejara dormir sola, bueno, es decir que ya era hora de… cómo explicarlo… "entregarle todo", pero era una pena enorme pensarlo, no sabía cómo convencerlo ni como insinuárselo, y peor aún que accediera a la acción. Ya estábamos más cerca, pensaba, pensaba, paramos frente a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Muy bien, nos veremos mañana- me besó la frente

-Espera- lo tomé de su manga- quiero hablar… contigo- temblaba completamente

-¿Estás bien?- me miraba con extrañeza

-Si no te preocupes- moví mi mano como restando importancia a mi comportamiento

Ambos entramos, cerré la puerta pensando cómo empezaría, no quise encender la luz, me acerqué poco a poco a él.

-¿Me amas?- intenté sonar lo más seductora posible, pero a mi parecer sonó torpe

-Sabes que si- sentía su cuerpo alerta

-Entonces…- empecé a bésalo, él me respondía pero estaba sorprendido, me alejó un poco

-¿Qué haces?

-Tan solo… quiero estar contigo- acaricie su mejilla

-No, es imposible- iba directo a la puerta

-¡Espera!, no te vayas- lo tomé del brazo

-Es peligroso Misaki, ¿qué tal que despiertas mi sed y el que te mata soy yo?

-No pasará

-Dije que no- intentó soltarse.

-¿Y si te doy un poco de sangre primero?- agaché mi cabeza, no quería ver su expresión.

-¿Estas dispuesta a hacer eso tan sólo para que pase esto?- me tomó de los hombros

-Si- me salió un hilo de voz.

-Eres terca- Empezó a besarme, pero diferente, con pasión. Nos fuimos caminando hacia atrás hasta que choqué con la pared, ¿estaba accediendo a mi capricho?, le desabroché muy rápido sus botones, no se detenía, ahora él quitaba levemente mi blusa, nuestras respiraciones se hacían más agitadas, me sentía en llamas, el calor albergaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Su lengua empezó a lamer mis labios.

-Misaki- me dijo mientras me besaba y mordía mis labios- es peligroso

-Yo amo el peligro- acariciaba su bien trabajado torso.

Ahora estaba besando mi cuello, mis manos rasguñaban levemente su espalda, por un momento paró, miré su rostro y sus ojos eran color escarlata.

-Hazlo- le dije al oído

Pronto me lamio y sus dientes se encajaban poco a poco, ahora si los rasguños en su espalda fueron con mayor fuerza, al parecer no le importaba, no era tan doloroso como con Lestat, la mordida no duró mucho, puso sus manos en la pared, como acorralándome, me miraba, sus ojos poco a poco volvían a su color, no podía decirle nada.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿en verdad quieres hacerlo?- me miraba fijamente

-Sí, estoy segura.

…

**esperen el siguiente, solo deseo no tener tanta tarea y que me de tiempo de escribir el 5 y último T.T **

**gracias a:**

**vampiresca17 que me lee cada que subo**

**LadyZafir parece que le gustó la historia**

**LadySam13 que creo que le hice bolas en el primer capitulo jeejee**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y LEERAN, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO!**

**ME DESPIDO Y BESOS A TODOS**

**ATTE: KAREN**


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos nos mirábamos, no había palabras ni acciones, estábamos como petrificados, ¿qué parte no había entendido de que estaba segura?, me había cansado, no veía decisión por su parte así que quité ágilmente uno de sus brazos que apoyaba en la pared y me fui directo a la cama, como muestra de enfado tomé el edredón, me tapé de pies a cabeza y me recosté boca abajo.

-Entonces es tu respuesta- inflé mis mejillas

-Eres infantil Misaki- soltó una risita burlona

-Déjame, me voy a dormir- apreté mas la cobija

Escuché sus pasos que se acercaban lentamente, pero ya no me importaba, estaba jugando conmigo, o eso creía. Sentí cómo lentamente se levantaba el edredón dejando al descubierto mi espalda, no sabía que planeaba hasta que sus labios tocaron mi piel, todo mi cuerpo se erizó, mis ojos se desorbitaron y el calor regresaba a mí.

-Tan solo vine a darte el beso de buenas noches- rió

Mi intención era voltearme y besarlo desenfrenadamente, pero debía ganarle en el juego, pronto me tomó por sorpresa sentir su lengua recorrer lentamente parte de mi espalda, ya no podía mas, esto realmente se sentía bien, me mordí mi labio para no caer en su juego.

-calma, se cansará y me dejara en paz- pensaba, pero el calor me invadía cada vez más.

Él continuaba besándome, y yo intentando con todas mis fuerzas resistirme, era como un estira y afloja aunque él iba ganando porque en cualquier momento caería vencida. Pronto una de sus manos quitó el broche de mi sostén, tal vez ahora si iba enserio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Zero?, parece que te divierte jugar conmigo- mascullé

-Te quiero a ti Misaki- quitó lentamente la parte de la cobija que tapaba mi rostro, me miró fijamente- Ya no puedo resistirlo- se acercó para depositar un tierno beso en mis labios.

-¿Estás seguro?

Asintió con la cabeza, pronto sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, esto provocó que me levantara levemente, empezó a besar mi garganta, de nuevo me recostó en la cama con mucho cuidado, se encontraba de rodillas y sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Entrelace mis manos en su cuello y lo atraje a mí, no supe en qué momento ya no tenía mi sostén, el tan sólo me miraba y yo no sentía vergüenza lentamente fueron cayendo todas las prendas que nos sobraban, nos besábamos demasiado, yo no podía evitar repetir algunas veces su nombre, sabía que ya era el momento de que se adentrara en mi, que perdiera mi virtud con el hombre que amaba, todo el ambiente era embriagador, con una mirada bastó para decirle que estaba lista, poco a poco entraba, al principio fue doloroso.

-Me… me duele- Le rasguñaba cuanta piel encontraba

-No quiero lastimarte, lo lamento- acarició mi mejilla y continuó, pero el ritmo era menos brusco.

Después de un rato ya no había dolor, fui perdiendo el conocimiento hasta quedar completamente dormida, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida al lado de Zero.

Al amanecer no me había dado cuenta de la hora, volteé al lado donde se suponía debía estar Zero.

-Se fue- estiré un poco mis brazos y una pequeña punzada me tomó por sorpresa en el cuello – La mordida- sonreí mientras tocaba la cicatriz de la mordida proporcionada por mi novio, las demás cicatrices se encontraban más sanas, ya me sentía bien, ¿por qué no podía presentarme a clases?, con la gargantilla gruesa que había usado antes podía tapar las marcas, me puse mi uniforme y salí de allí.

Decidí hablar con Cross para que ya pudiera acudir a clases normalmente, al entrar a la oficina estaba el joven peli plateado sentado en el lugar del director y no había nadie más, no supe porque mi reacción fue de una niña de cinco años que al verlo agaché la mirada y me puse muy roja.

-¿Qué te pasa Misaki?- me preguntó

-¿Dónde ésta Cross?- no podía mirarlo

-Arreglando algunos asuntos con el profesor de Artes, enserio ¿estás bien?

-Ho si, de maravilla- fingí una sonrisa

-No me digas que te avergüenza lo de anoche- se levantó del asiento

-Para nada jeejee, bueno iré a buscarlo- al darme la vuelta él ya estaba detrás de mí

-No escaparás- me tomó de los hombros

-No… pienso escapar, tan solo…- No me dejó terminar porque tapó mi boca con una mano

-Necesitamos hablar seriamente, a solas

-¿Para qué?- estaba poniéndome nerviosa

-No hagas preguntas ahora, ven sígueme- me tomó de la mano, caminamos hasta la salita en dónde tiempo atrás habíamos hablado sobre nosotros. Nos adentramos en ella, vigiló que nadie nos hubiera visto y cerró con cuidado la puerta- Es difícil decirlo Misaki, no soy muy expresivo.

-Al grano Zero, no quiero jueguitos- lo miré fijamente.

-Es sobre nosotros, quiero… que tú y yo- Se veía muy cómico rascándose la cabeza para encontrar palabras, no sabía a qué punto quería llegar.

-Que tú y yo continua- me tapé la boca para contener mi carcajada, jamás lo había visto tan indeciso.

-Misaki- se arrodillo frente a mi- ¿Quisieras vivir conmigo? Claro después viene la boda- tomó mis manos.

No sabía que decirle, claro que aceptaba pero… -Si, claro que si- lo abracé fuertemente, el me respondió.

-Ahora viene lo más difícil y te encargarás de eso

-¿Qué es?- continuaba abrazándolo

-Decirle a Cross- me susurró en el oído

-¿No le has dicho nada?- grité -¿Sabes cuál será su reacción? Que Dios nos libre de esta.

-Si bueno, de eso te encargaras tú- me tomó de los hombros y me aparto, se levantó e iba directo a la puerta, ágilmente alcancé su manga.

-Escúchame bien Zero- me levanté enfurecida- si esta fue tu idea y yo acepté, entonces tenemos que afrontarlo los dos.

-Está bien- Salimos de allí, ahora yo lo jalaba, cuando llegamos a la oficina ya se encontraba Cross, estaba sentado leyendo algunos papeles, toqué levemente la puerta y nos miró.

-Pasen jóvenes enamorados, Zero te fuiste, te dije que me esperaras, bueno qué pasa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- nos sonrió.

-Vamos dile- me empujó Zero

-Los dos- comenzaban los nervios dentro de mi- bueno… este… quería… no, queríamos decirte algo bueno queremos todavía decirte algo- miré a Zero para que hablara él ahora.

-Cross, Misaki y yo queremos vivir juntos- le salió tan fluido y sin nervios, estaba jugando conmigo otra vez, tal vez por dentro estaba muerto de risa por mi discurso.

-Muchachos, esto es…- Cross estaba serio, tal vez no era buena idea. -¡ES MARAVILLOSO! El amor ronda por todas partes, si, si estoy de acuerdo, aquí en la academia hay una pequeña cabaña ocupada como almacén, allí pueden vivir- brincaba, reía y después lloraba, me sentía como tonta porque tanto miedo tuve para esto- Compraremos muebles, le haremos decoraciones, mis pequeños crecieron, míralos ahora, váyanse y sean muy felices.

Salimos de allí lo más pronto posible, quería regresar para decirle que quería volver a clases, aunque pensándolo bien se lo diría después ya que en esos momentos me daba demasiado miedo.

-Me voy a clases- me dijo el peli plata y me dio un beso.

-Nos veremos- sonreí, no quería quedarme allí parada, como no tenía nada que hacer fui a caminar.

-¡Espera! –gritó una voz femenina, desde lo lejos- Misaki espérame, volteé para reconocer a la persona que me gritaba, era Yuuki

-Hola- le sonreí

-caminemos juntas, ¿te parece?

-si, seguro.

Fuimos caminando en silencio, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.

-vivirás con Zero ¿verdad?- se le salió una risita

-Si, pero ¿cómo te enteraste?- me puse roja

-Bueno digamos que Cross no dudó en contarme, estaba muy feliz- se sentó en una banquita.

-Ya veo- tomé asiento a su lado- ¿y qué pasó contigo y Kuran?

-Tenemos planeado también vivir juntos, y bueno, digamos que estamos esperando un bebé

-¡¿cómo?- casi se me salían los ojos de la noticia -¿cuánto tiempo tienes de… bueno embarazada?- estaba demasiado sorprendida

-Realmente, llevo una semana- se tocó su vientre plano

-Espera… ¿es broma? es imposible saberlo después de una semana ¿no?

-Si, para una humana, pero para una vampiresa es fácil ya que mi organismo sintió el cambio, es difícil de explicar, pero así fue, ¿y tú para cuándo?.

-¿yo? Pues no lo sé, no se si sea pronto- sabía cuál era el proceso para salir embarazada, y yo ya lo había realizado la noche anterior.

-Pienso que si será pronto- se volteó al otro lado.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Digamos… que, supe lo que sucedió anoche- se rió

-Este… no, bueno, si, cómo es que lo sabes- me puse nerviosa.

-Pues… escuche un poco

Hay no sabía qué hacer, irme, no, callarla, tampoco, apreté mi falda para contener la vergüenza un poco.

-¿quién mas lo sabe?

-Kaname- rió de nuevo.

-¿tan solo ustedes?- ahora si la miré

-SI, pero no te preocupes Kaname es muy discreto

-Pero ya lo sabe, eso es mas vergonzoso- agaché mi cabeza

-Lo lamento, creo que será mejor cambiar de tema ya que estas incómoda ¿verdad?

-Si

-¿Estás mejor de tus heridas?- levantó un mechón para ver mi cuello

-Si, ya cicatrizaron, pero aún se ven- toqué las cicatrices

- Zero hizo un buen trabajo al rescatarte, ¿sabes? Te ama demasiado y no hubiera podido vivir con esa culpa si tu… bueno ya sabes.

-¿eso no es demasiado? Es un poco exagerado

-Mira, sabes que él me amaba, siempre fue atento conmigo, pero contigo es diferente, le preocupas exageradamente, quiere protegerte de todo, no es amor obsesivo a mi parecer, pero creo que los dos nacieron para quererse y conocerse.

-No sé si es verdad lo de haber nacido para conocernos, sin embargo es demasiado atento conmigo, aunque a veces soy su diversión- lo dije por haber recordado la situación con Cross acerca de nuestra decisión de vivir juntos.

-Muy bien pequeña hermana, me retiro, y antes de irme, quisiera decirte que fue buena opción que hayas dejado beber de tu sangre a Zero, es muy difícil para él tomar las pastillas.- se levantó de su asiento.

-También te enteraste de eso- me tapé la cara con una sola mano.

-Si, pero te cuidó demasiado porque la herida no fue tan profunda, no quiso lastimarte tanto

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Cuándo levante el mechón de tu cabello vi las marcas hechas por Lestat y solo había una que no se veía tan grave, pude adivinar que fue de Zero, y también supe que te mordió porque me enteré de todo lo sucedido anoche.

-Gracias por recordármelo- esta vez ocupe las dos manos para tapar mi avergonzado rostro

-Nos veremos- me sonrió

-Si, adiós.

Todo se volvió tranquilo, veía la tarde correr, algunas alumnas pasaban, extrañaba estar en clases, recordaba lo que me había dicho Yuuki, que pronto saldría embarazada, eso tenía que ser imposible, o ¿no?, quería un bebé, pero no aún. Caminé de regreso al edificio dónde estaba la recámara de huéspedes, ya era hora de regresar a mi antiguo dormitorio antes de cambiarme a la cabaña, mi nuevo hogar. En el camino me encontré a Zero, le pedí que me ayudara a empacar mis cosas y él aceptó.

Empezamos a acomodar todo en mis maletas.

-Oye- llamé su atención.

-¿Y ahora qué?- giró levemente su cabeza para verme.

-¿te has puesto a pensar cómo es tener un hijo?- me acerqué a él.

-No, continuemos empacando que es demasiado- volvió a meter mis pertenencias a las maletas.

-Enserio, ¿nunca te lo has imaginado?- lo tomé del hombro, él paró, se volteó completamente y me abrazó.

-La verdad no sé cómo es tener un hijo, pero sé que sería hermoso verte cuidarlo, ser una familia y estar a tu lado para verlo crecer juntos- besó mi cabeza.

-Así será- susurré

-Mejor continuemos.

Toda ésa noche no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería si fuese madre, cómo sería mi hijo, a quién se parecería, me mareaba pensarlo, pero a la vez deseaba tener una frágil criatura en mis manos, mecerlo de noche, cantarle canciones de cuna, pero no debía pensar en eso, no era muy probable que estuviera embarazada, despejé mi cabeza y dormí un poco.

…

Pasaron ya tres semanas, asistía de nuevo a clases, por fin Zero y yo vivíamos en la pequeña cabaña, era muy cómodo estar allí, aunque todos los alumnos nos miraban extraño por lo mismo de ya vivir como pareja, no me importaba porque era demasiado feliz, aunque algo me molestaba: me sentía extraña ésos últimos días, era como tener un ligero presentimiento, jamás había sentido algo así antes.

Era la hora de comer, como todavía pertenecíamos al alumnado de la institución, Zero y yo debíamos tomar nuestros alimentos en los comedores de la escuela, hoy era muy especial, servirían pollo a la naranja y de postre pay de limón, era mi comida favorita. Ya nos encontrábamos sentados y con nuestras charolas frente a nosotros, comencé a comer, todo era muy sabroso hasta que…

-Zero, Zero, quiero- agaché mi cabeza para intentar controlar el asco que sentía- Quiero…

-Misaki, ¿qué te pasa?- se levantó de su lugar para llegar a mi lado y poner una mano en mi cabeza.

-Baño, necesito ir al baño- otra ola de ascos acudió a mi.

Él tomó uno de mis brazos y rodeó con él su cuello, me ayudo a llegar al baño mas cercano ya ahí, salió toda mi comida, salí del baño con cara de enojo y el sabor del vómito en mi boca ¿qué me había sucedido?.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó mi acompañante.

-Si, no sé qué me pasó, estaba bien y no tenía malestar antes, ahora odio el pollo- empecé a llorar, era raro.

-No llores- acarició mi mejilla- Te has comportado muy extraño últimamente.

Era verdad, me sentía extraña, muy cansada e irritable algunas veces, con ganas de llorar por nada, a menos que… no, eso ya había quedado en el pasado, no podía ser mamá, tal vez un cambio hormonal, eso era muy común.

-Bueno, te debes ir a descansar, no mas por hoy- me dijo Zero.

-Esta bien, pero el recorrido de esta noche quiero hacerlo- le puse ojos de ternura

-Nos veremos en la puerta de los dormitorios nocturnos, mientras tanto descansa- me besó la frente con mucho cuidado, eso quería decir algo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no tomas sangre?- Le susurré

-Anda, ve a la casa- quería cambiar el tema.

-Zero, estas sediento ¿verdad?- desvió la mirada -Vamos a la casa, Cross lo entenderá- lo tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta nuestra cabaña, entramos rápidamente, me desabroché un poco el saco y la blusa dejando al descubierto gran parte de mi cuello. – Bebe- me acerqué haciendo a un lado mi cabeza, por su parte empezó a lamerme, encajó sus colmillos con delicadeza, como siempre lo hacía. Al terminar de tomar de mi sangre puso una cara muy extraña, me miraba muy raro -¿qué pasa? – le pregunté

-No lo se, tu sangre sabe muy extraño- se limpiaba la sangre que había quedado en su boca.

-¿a qué te refieres?- empecé a buscar unos curitas para mis heridas.

-Ya te dije, no lo sé, pero no sabe igual que hace algunas semanas- se agachó.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer el recorrido- le acaricié su mejilla.

-Ponte la gargantilla y vámonos.

Coloqué la gruesa gargantilla en mi cuello- muy bien, vámonos- le sonreí

Salimos de nuestro pequeño hogar, agarrados de la mano, todo lo que me pasaba no era normal, de nuevo venía un presentimiento extraño a mi cabeza, no quería pensarlo de nuevo, un bebé no podía ser posible.

…

-NO puede ser, no puede ser- me repetía a mi misma mirando una y otra vez la prueba de embarazo, había decidido hacerla debido a que hace una semana tenía que haber llegado mi periodo, no lo podía creer, tenía una criatura creciendo dentro de mi, pero ¿cómo se lo diría a Zero?, era hermoso pensar en que sería mamá, pero me sentía insegura. Escuché que alguien abría la puerta de la casa.

-Misaki ya estoy aquí- gritaba Zero desde la entrada, su voz provocó una ola de nervios mas grande.

-En un momento estoy contigo- grité desde el baño- concéntrate y respira- me decía a mi misma –camina normal y concéntrate- intentaba de muchas maneras imaginarme la cara de mi casi marido cuando le diera la noticia (ninguna terminaba de buena forma) aunque haciendo memoria él mismo me había dicho que sería muy hermoso tener un hijo o hija, pero también podía cambiar de decisión. Me armé de valor y salí del pequeño cuarto.

-Valla, tardaste mucho- Zero sacaba las cosas que había traído para preparar la comida -¿por qué tienes esa cara de…? Espanto- continuaba sacando los ingredientes de nuestros alimentos.

-Bien… si te lo digo quiero que lo tomes de buena forma ¿bien?- me dio una mirada que parecía de aceptación, así que continué- Zero…, te habías dado cuenta ya que estaba extraña ¿cierto?- él asintió- Pero mejor siéntate para que pueda continuar- tomó asiento, no quitaba su cara de interrogante, yo jugueteaba con mis manos para aplacar los nervios- te decía que estaba rara, tenía ascos, lloraba y cambiaba de humor, también e tenido antojos de muchas cosas, yo pensé que era por algún cambio hormonal, pero…- no pude continuar, la voz se me acabó.

-Pero… -ya se estaba poniendo nervioso también.

-Si, bueno, verás, nunca fue un cambio hormonal, digamos que es una razón muy pequeña, muy muy pequeña, pero muy muy importante- seguía jugueteando con mis manos y algunas veces me jalaba mi ropa para calmarme, pero era inútil.

-Vamos, ya dime

-Bien… Zero, vamos a ser papás- cerré los ojos y me volteé, no quería ver su reacción.

-¿cómo que?¿papás?- escuché detrás de mí su tono de voz era alarmada.

-Lo que escuchaste: PAPÁS- me toqué el vientre, que aunque fuera plano, sabía que alguien se desarrollaba allí dentro, mi pequeño bebé.

Sentí como las manos de Zero entrelazaban las mías, ahora ambos tocábamos mi vientre.

-Esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado- hizo un silencio- no, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Misaki.

-No exageres- me reí –Espero que no se parezca a ti, que tenga mejor humor ¿no crees?

-Bueno, pero que no saque tu forma de ser tan… torpe- también rió.

Toda esa noche fue extraña y fuera de lo normal para nosotros, reímos e hicimos planes acerca del futuro bebé, discutimos los nombres por si era niña o niño, en dónde iba a dormir, quién lo iba a querer mas y otras cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, teníamos que contárselo a Cross, y cómo era de costumbre Yuuki se enteró después, y como ya casi era costumbre entre ella y yo empezamos a platicar de nuestras parejas y de la vida que íbamos teniendo, coincidimos que nuestros hijos nacerían casi al mismo tiempo. Ahora cada día iba pensando más en mi futuro, no, en mi futura familia.

…

Los meses pasaron muy rápido, me encantaba ver que mi pancita iba creciendo cada vez un poquito más al igual que la de Yuuki. Nuestros maridos se habían hecho casi amigos y era muy cómico verlos platicar de sus cosas como "futuros padres".

-Tienen que estudiar en ésta academia- le decía Kuran a Zero.

-Así es, ¿y dónde vivirán Yuuki y tú?- se dirigía Zero a Kaname.

-Pues en la mansión Kuran, ya deberías saberlo

-Es cierto, que el clan tiene demasiadas propiedades –se volteó para reirse

-Por supuesto, Nos iremos después de que nazca nuestro hijo, para que Cross lo conozca- Kaname acariciaba la panza de su prometida.

-Ya han pasado casi los nueve meses, no se que voy a hacer ése día- Zero me abrazó.

-Pues vas a gritar de felicidad- le dije.

-Ya quiero verlos- mencionó Yuuki –Casi desmayándose- besó la cabeza de su prometido.

-Definitivamente- me dirigí a Zero y Kaname- serán los mejores padres vampiros.

-Misaki es hora de irnos a casa- dijo mi novio- ya debes estar agotada.

-Si lo estoy, nos veremos- me despedí de la pareja de vampiros.

-Hasta luego- me dijeron al unísono.

Ya era hora de dormir, y como ya se me hacía costumbre, me sentaba en una silla mecedora a tararearle canciones de cuna a mi bebé, parecía que a él le gustaba porque siempre se movía ligeramente.

-Eres hermoso- susurré

-Misaki, es hora de dormir- me llamaba Zero mientras él se acostaba

-Si, si ya voy- hice silencio- Oye, hoy me sentí más cansada de lo normal, mi cintura me dolía mucho.

-Tal vez fue porque estuviste muy pegada con Yuuki de arriba abajo y caminaste de más.

-Es probable- me levanté de mi asiento- ya me voy a… ¡Zero!- grité.

Él se levantó inmediatamente de su cama.

-Misaki, Misaki- Se paró junto de mí y me sostuvo.

-Se rompió la fuente- miré hacia el piso y había un pequeño charco de líquido

-Eso quiere decir que…- me miró con ojos desorbitados

-Sii ahora has algo- le grite.

-Muy bien, calma y acuéstate, yo voy- Empezó a ponerse nervioso- Cross, debo llamarlo, él tiene que estar aquí.

-Rápido- un dolor me tomó por sorpresa, me saco un gran grito.

-Aguanta ya estoy llamándolo- descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número telefónico- Bueno, Cross ya va a nacer- hizo una pausa- ¿cómo? Pero necesito ayuda- otra pausa -¡Estoy alarmado! No sé que hacer- vi cómo empezaba a temblar mientras me miraba –Esta bien, la voy a llevar, Cross dime a dónde- Esperó a que Cross contestara- Muy bien, ya la llevaré.

Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a la cama.

-Misaki, Yuuki también va a tener a su hijo hoy, ya esta en trabajo de parto, Cross dijo que las teníamos que llevar a la recámara principal, te voy a llevar con mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Si, esta bien.

Me tomó muy cuidadosamente, como si fuese una frágil muñeca sin embargo al levantarme, sentía que mis piernas oprimían mi panza, lo que me provocaba dolor y miedo

-Espera- le dije- mejor caminaré, sé que eso me hace bien y además no es muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Estás segura?- me miró con pánico

-Lo estoy, confía en mí- acaricié su mejilla y le puse la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir. De nuevo me bajó con suma precaución, empezamos nuestra caminata hacia la recámara de mi padre, en el camino otro dolor me tomó por sorpresa provocando que me doblara del dolor.

-Ya casi llegamos, espera- besó mi frente cómo dándome ánimos de continuar.

Por fin llegamos y al entrar jamás me hubiera imaginado ver al Kaname de todos los días de ésa manera, ya que su cabello tan bien arreglado del diario, ahora era una maraña, su cara era de pánico, eso era más extraño. Cross se acercó a mi pareja y a mí.

-Vamos, camina mi pequeña, ya es hora de que te recuestes un momento- me llevó mas adentro de su habitación, Yuuki ya estaba allí ¡Estaba sonriendo! Yo me recosté en otra cama, pero cerca de ella.

-Hoy es el día- me dijo mi hermana adoptiva. Continuaba sonriendo.

-Si, sabíamos que nacerían casi juntos, pero no al mismo tiempo- reí también.

-Hijas mías, estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes- Nos llamó Cross mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Nosotras también te amamos ¿cierto?- le pregunté a Yuuki, ella asintió.

-Perfecto, gracias, bueno esperemos al doctor, mientras tanto estén tranquilas

Ambas aceptamos, no tardó mucho el médico y empezó a revisarnos.

-Esto es raro- decía el doctor- no es seguro, pero parece que sus bebés nacerán juntos.

Y cómo lo dicho, a las dos nos dio una contracción al mismo tiempo, y nuestros prometidos ayudándonos a tranquilizarnos.

-Calma bebé- pensaba para mí –No me lastimes mucho mi amor, yo sé que no lo haces a propósito, pero esto le duele a mamá.

-Bueno señoritas, será mejor que caminen unos minutos, que sus maridos les ayuden –Se dirigió el médico a nosotras. Nuestras parejas inmediatamente empezaron a cooperar. Caminamos de un lado a otro de la habitación, repetidas veces miré la cara de Yuuki, ya la cara de calma se había tornado a dolor, me imagino que le mía era un tanto similar. Las contracciones iban aumentando cada momento para ambas, por lo regular las teníamos al mismo tiempo.

-Misaki, te amo, eres grandiosa- Zero me lo repetía un par de veces como para calmarme, aunque él estuviera igual o más nervioso que yo.

Las horas pasaron, que para mi fueron como años, el doctor nos revisaba cada cierto tiempo, hasta que llegó la palabra definitiva que tanto esperé en toda la noche y parte de la madrugada

-Ya están listas-Le dijo el doctor a los hombres que nos acompañaban, y sus ojos se desorbitaron por completo. Busqué la mirada de Yuuki y ella hizo lo mismo, las dos empezamos a pujar, era muy doloroso y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-Lo hacen bien- nos decía el doctor –vamos otro poco más.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, ya no pensaba en nada más que en ver a mi pequeño. Pasaron los minutos y por fin escuché dos pequeños llantos, lo había logrado y Yuuki también, no pude contener mis ganas de reír. El médico acercó a cada una su pequeña criatura, el de mi hermana fue un bebé hermoso, un pequeño vampíro y la mía una pequeña bebé. Cross no pudo contenerse de llorar excesivamente cómico, y Zero estaba… ¿llorando?

-Mírala- le sonreí –por fin estas conmigo pequeñita-besé su pequeñísima frente.

-Él me besó primero y luego a nuestra bebé- Es muy bonita.

Miré a mi izquierda y Yuuki también mantenía a su pequeño en brazos y con Kaname a su lado abrazándola, ambos estaban muy contentos, sabía que nuestra vida cambiaría por completo de allí en adelante. En la tarde no se hicieron esperar las visitas tanto de los dormitorios nocturnos como lo de los diurnos, todo su séquito de Kuran había llegado con ostentosos regalos, también a mí me habían dado algunas cosas igualmente ostentosas. Mis amigas me llevaron flores y cosillas para mi pequeña.

-Se parece a ti- me dijo –Gizae –Los felicito pero te dejo dormir, creo que lo necesitas

Asentí y bostecé –Nos veremos luego Gizae

-Si adiós- movía su mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida.

-Anda ya duérmete- me dijo Zero- hiciste un trabajo muy duro, descansa ya- me besó apasionadamente, no le importó estar frente a nuestro padre y de la pareja de vampíros Kuran.

-Haz lo que te dice hija- se acercó mi padre a acariciarme la mejilla –También tu Yuuki- igualmente le acarició su mejilla.

Dentro, muy dentro de mí sabía que ya nada sería igual. Dormí unas cuántas horas ya que debía alimentar a mi pequeña, Yuuki por su parte lo alimentaba con pastillas de sangre en una mamila. Me puse a pensar y recordar cómo había llegado a ése momento, todo lo que pasé con Zero, los corajes, enojos, tristezas, alegrías, Agradecía a la vida por todos ésos instantes al lado de los que amaba.

…

-Haruna- Gritaba y buscaba por todas partes de la casa.

-¿se escondió de nuevo?- Preguntó Zero riéndose

-No te burles y ayúdame, que ya tiene puesto su vestido nuevo para su fiesta- continuaba buscando.

-Eso si es un problema- empezó a rascarse la barbilla cómo imaginándose a dónde encontraríamos a nuestra hija. Caminó hacia nuestro closet y abrió una puerta, allí estaba de rodillas y carcajeándose.

-Te gané de nuevo mamá- corrió a abrazarme –Papá ganó- lo señaló.

-No es de juegos niña, hoy viene tu primo- le acomodé su vestido que se encontraba un tanto desarreglado.

-Si, vamos a jugar- empezó a correr por toda la habitación –Papi, juega con nosotros- le extendió los brazos para que la cargara.

-No, para eso vendrá tu abuelo- la acomodó en sus brazos –para que juegues con él toda la tarde.

-Si- se emocionó –El abuelo Cross es lo máximo- abrazó a su padre.

Por fuera se escuchaba mucho ruido, salí y la pareja de vampiros y su pequeño habían llegado, se veían tan elegantes como siempre.

-¿dónde esta la pequeña cumpleañera?- Decía Yuuki.

-Tíos- salió corriendo Haruna a darles un beso en la mejilla a cada quien –Hola Yun- saludó a su primo.

-Haruna, dame mi abrazo de cumpleaños- le reclamó el pequeño a mi hija.

-Pues acuérdate que también es mi cumpleaños- mi hija le sacó la lengua.

-No se enojen, dense un abrazo los dos o no les festejamos su fiesta- les dije, ambos se miraron y felices se abrazaron y como si nada hubiera pasado comenzaron a jugar.

Al cabo de un rato todos nuestros invitados habían llegado a festejar el cumpleaños de los dos pequeños. Y cómo lo dicho Cross jugó con ellos como buen abuelo que era.

-Ya cuatro años, que rápido pasa el tiempo –le dije a mi marido.

-Si, Haruna creció muy rápido, aún la recuerdo en pañales y mírala ahora- no le quitaba la vista a su hija.

Así era, el tiempo paraba volando. Miré cómo Yun y Haruna corrían detrás de mi papá, los tres estaban muy divertidos, Yuuki y Kaname se besaban muy tímidamente, eran realmente una hermosa pareja, miraba a nuestros invitados, por fin Ruka y Akatsuki se habían hecho pareja y esperaban un bebé, Aidou había conocido una vampiresa con la cuál formó una bonita relación, al parecer a todos les había pasado algo bueno.

-Mamá, el abuelo ganó- me decía mi hija mientras corría hacia mi, me extendió los brazos para cargarla –te quiero mami- me abrazó.

-Yo también mi cielo- la abracé también.

-Pero yo la quiero más- dijo Zero

-No yo más- dijo Haruna

-No, porque ella es mi esposa- me abrazó Zero de la cintura.

-No, yo más porque es mi mami- le sacó la lengua.

-Esta bien, tu ganas- Zero le extendió los brazos para cargarla y ella accedió.

-Prima vamos a jugar- la llamó Yun

-Si pequeña- gritaba Cross muy emocionado –Tienen que atraparme

Haruna corrió muy emocionada también. Por fin la fiesta había acabado, yo estaba muerta, llevamos a acostar a Haruna a su recámara, y antes de llegar a la nuestra me quité los tacones, al entrar Zero me tomó por el brazo y me jaló hasta que me topé con la pared.

-¿qué pasa?- le dije.

No contestó, tan solo empezó a besarme por debajo de la mandíbula y sus manos desabrochaban los botones de mi blusa, empecé a respirar muy entrecortadamente.

-Ze… Zero- mis manos automáticamente se prensaron a su cuello.

Después su lengua comenzó a recorrer desde mi garganta hasta mi boca, mordía mis labios muy provocativamente, también los botones de su camisa empezaban a ser desabrochados, sus manos ahora recorrían mis piernas acariciándolas suavemente y levantando mi falda.

-Hace mucho que no hago esto- sonrió muy sexy, comenzaba a atraerme mas.

-Quiero que me muerdas- le dije al oído.

No tardo mucho en voltearme a modo que mi cara quedara frente a la pared. Movió mis cabellos hacia un lado y su lengua lamió la parte trasera de mi oído hasta mi clavícula, sus brazos me rodearon mas fuerte, poco a poco sus colmillos se adentraron a mi piel provocándome un gemido.

-Me encantas- me susurró y jaló ágilmente mi blusa, después la tiró al piso. Volvió a voltearme y quedé frente a él.

Volvió a besarme y adentro su lengua a mi boca, era tan delicioso su aliento, quería probar más y comencé a morderle sus labios, enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, esta vez todo parecía rudo pero excitante, pronto sus manos comenzaron a descender hasta el cierre de mi falda y comenzó a bajarla con suma delicadeza, yo no podía dejar de respirar tan agitadamente. Por mi parte le quité toda la parte de arriba dejando ver ese bien trabajado cuerpo.

Ya empezaba a quitarme el sostén hasta que…

-Mami, papi- gritaba Haruna desde su recámara.

Los dos nos miramos hasta que volvimos a la realidad, buscamos entre nuestras ropas una bata, no la pusimos y corrimos hasta su recámara.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- se acercó Zero a su cama.

-Papi, soñé feo- sus lagrimitas recorrían su cara.

-Ya no llores- la abrazó

Me acerqué con mi hija y también la abrace protectoramente.

-¿me puedo dormir con ustedes?- nos miró.

Hubo un tiempo de silencio

-Claro mi amor- le dije, vámonos a dormir.

Zero tan sólo me miró, no pude saber que intentaba decirme con ésa mirada. Llegamos a la recámara y la recostamos en nuestra cama. Zero comenzó a juguetear con ella, todo lo que había pasado hace 4 años me venía a la mente, El peli plata que me hizo sufrir y reír, él qué siempre lo creí un amor inalcanzable, a quién odie y ame ahora se encontraba frente a mi, con nuestra hija, la pequeñita con cabellos y ojos como su padre y la forma de ser de su madre, era el fruto de todo ése tiempo.

-Zero- me dije- siempre fuiste me desconocida tentación- Me miró y sonrió, eran esas sonrisas que me volvían loca –y lo seguirás siendo.

Me recosté también en la cama y le di un gran beso a Zero.

-Te amo –le susurré

-Misaki, eres y serás mi razón de vida- me dijo al oído –Por siempre.

Volvimos a juguetear con nuestra hija, me di cuenta que el tiempo pasaría, pero jamás cambiaria lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, a pesar de lo que sucediera estaríamos allí juntos, y cuidando a nuestra hija, imaginar una vida sin Zero era difícil, por eso debía amarlo cada minuto de lo que me restaba de vida, amar a mi desconocida tentación.

FIN


End file.
